Naruto y el Reino de las Sombras
by Naruto Kyubi Forever 17
Summary: Historia en la que el rubio deberá salvar a sus amigos de un misterioso poder místico y derrotar a quien esté detrás de todo el caos. El único problema es que Naruto no contará con la ayuda de nadie, y deberá resolver todo el asunto con sus manos y sus habilidades. Advertencia: lemon al final.
1. Capitulo 1: Extraño fenómeno

Konoha había sido salvada. El autoproclamado ''dios'' Pain, fue derrotado a manos de Naruto Uzumaki, quien logró dominar la técnica del Sabio y convertirse en el heroe de la aldea. Todos admiraban el esfuerzo que había realizado el rubio desde que era niño, teniendo en cuenta que era frecuentemente rechazado por los aldeanos y por sus compañeros. Gracias a su voluntad inquebrantable y a su ardúo entrenamiento logró, sorprendentemente, hazañas que hicieron cambiar la mentalidad de la mayoría de los habitantes de la Hoja. Algunas de ellas fueron: la victoria sobre Neji en los exámenes Chunnin, la defensa de la aldea contra Gaara y el Shukaku durante la invasión del sonido y la arena. Tres años después, rescató al mismo Gaara, quien se había convertido en Kazekage, de las manos de Akatsuki, la organización cazadora de Bijus. Finalmente, defendió la aldea del líder de la criminal organización y le prometió esperanza a Konan para encontrar la paz.

 **Tres Semanas después:**

Konoha había sido reconstruída casi en su totalidad, solo faltaba construir algunos edificios pàra completarla y volvería a ser el lugar en el que muchos habitantes volverían a vivir.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento:**

Habían terminado de entrenar Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Chouji Akimichi, quienes buscaban perfeccionar sus habilidades para ser futuros defensores de Konoha.

Lee jadeando: sus técnicas... son poderosas... chicos, no creí que... fuesen capaz de... llevarme hasta este... punto.

Chouji: debo seguir entrenando duro para lograr ser un gran descendiente de mi clan.

Neji: nada mal, pero no hay nada que mi Byakugan no pueda ver. El pelimarrón parecía ser el que en mejor estado se encontraba, apenas tenía unos cortes y algún que otro moretón.

Kiba: lo mismo digo yo, ¿verdad Akamaru?. Su fiel compañero canino respondió con un leve ladrido.

Chouji: ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás?.

Lee: Tenten se quedó en su casa fabricando armas para la tienda de su padre.

Kiba: Shino fue a recolectar insectos, cosa tan típica de él, pero de Hinata no se nada.

Chouji: espero que Shikamaru no esté durmiendo de nuevo, cada vez que me encuentro con él tiene sueño. En efecto, el pelipiña siempre bostezaba y se quejaba de que todo era problemático sin haber dormido antes.

Ino debe de estar atendiendo clientes en la floreria de su familia.

Neji: ¿queé hay de Sai, Sakura y Naruto?.

Kiba: escuché que Sai había vuelto de una misión junto a Yamato y Kakashi. En cuanto a Sakura, la vi entrar a la torre Hokage, lo más probable fue para hablar con Tsunade o Shizune.

Lee: ¿No saben nada de Naruto?

Kiba: nada, no lo he visto durante días, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo?

Neji: no lo sé, pero... .

El ojiblanco no logró terminar de hablar ya que algo captó su atención. Logró divisar, en el cielo, una extraña figura sobrevolando la aldea. Parecía ser un ave de gran tamaño, más específicamente un águila, solo que era tres veces más grande que una normal. Lo más curioso es que no era de carne y hueso, sino de una misteriosa sustancia de color lila con detalles negros. Encima, venía montado un ninja, con las mismas características del ave, de color lila y negro.

Chouji: ¿qué es eso Neji?. Todos miraban asombrados a ambas figuras, esperando por una respuesta del portador del Byakugan, quien intentó analizar más la situación.

Neji: no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no trae consigo buenas intenciones.

Kiba: entonces acabemos con él.

El chico perro sólo pudo ver como el ninja violeta lanzaba lo que parecía ser una esfera de cristal de color azúl oscuro, con un tono negro en el centro. Ésta cayó en el centro de Konoha y, para sorpresa de los ciudadanos, quienes analizaban horrorizados la escena, la esfera no se destruyó en pedazos, sino que picó y rodó hasta permanecer totalmente inmóvil.

Neji: ¡Junken, palma del vacío!. El ojiblanco logró derribar al aguila, pero tanto está como el ninja siniestro desaparecieron en una nube de humo lila oscuro.

Ninguno de los cuatro shinobi presentes entendía lo que sucedía, pero decidieron avisarle a la Hokage, acto seguido, se dirigieron hacia la torre a comunicar las noticias.

 **Torre Hokage:**

Tsunade: ¿que pasó que cosa?. La rubia estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, pero decidió seguir escuchando al grupo. A su lado, Shizune oía cada palabra. Frente a la ojimiel, Sakura no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

Neji: así como le dije, un ninja misterioso llegó volando y arrojó algo extraño sobre la aldea, no sé para qué ni con que motivos.

Shizune: eso no importa, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Tsunade: traigan ese extraño objeto ante mi presencia, debeos estudiarlo y observarlo.

Sakura: pero sensei, ¿eso no sería peligroso?, no sabemos si es venenoso o dañino.

Tsunade: eso es lo de menos, la seguridad de la aldea es lo primero, ahora vayan. Sin nada más que decir, los cuatro fueron a revisar el área en donde había caído la esfera de cristal.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Ninja oscuro 1: el objetivo ha sido descargado sobre la aldea, pero perdimos al mensajero. Una silueta oscura parecida al de la aldea se acercó y le entregó la noticia a su superior.

Segundo teniente oscuro: perfecto, todo va según lo planeado, el jefe estará orgulloso de saberlo. La segunda figura aparentaba ser un poco más alta que el resto de los ninjas oscuros, y éste portaba una armadura de color negro, además de poseer consigo una lanza del mismo color colocada en su espalda. Se acercó otro guerrero lila.

Ninja oscuro 2: ¿y ahora qué?

Segundo teniente oscuro: es hora de la fase dos, dile a mi compañero que comience con el hechizo.

Ninja oscuro 2: si, señor. El aludido fue a la sala real, ingresó a la gigantesca habitación, e hizo una reverencia a su majestad y a su asistente. Acto seguido, informó de lo sucedido al compañero del segundo.

Primer teniente oscuro: así que lo consiguió, muy bien, puedes retirarte. El primer teniente aparentaba ser igual al segundo, con la diferencia de que en lugar de poseer una lanza, traía consigo un hacha de doble mano mediana, del tamaño de una espada.

Ninja oscuro 2: gracias, adiós, hizo una reverencia por última vez y se alejó de la sala.

Primer teniente oscuro: de acuerdo, llegó la hora. Seguido a esto, hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos y ejecutó su técnica. Estilo oscuro: técnica de liberación de la niebla maldita.

 **Konoha:**

La esfera comenzó a agrietarse y, finalmente, explotó, liberando una gran cortina de humo purpura que envolvió a toda la aldea de la hoja. Todos los habitantes inhalaron por accidente la niebla y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Primer teniente oscuro: la técnica fue un éxito, ahora, ¿qué es lo que ordena, señor?. La máxima autoridad tomó asiento en su trono y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al ninja superior.

Rey oscuro: ahora, preparense, por que Konoha es sólo el principio.

 **BUENO ESE FUE EL CAPÍTULO 1, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ ABAJO. LAS PREGUNTAS QUE SE DEBEN ESTAR HACIENDO SON:**

 **1- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?**

 **2- ¿QUÉ ES ESE MISTERIOSO HUMO QUE SALIÓ DE LA ESFERA?**

 **3- ¿QUIENES SON LOS TENIENTES Y EL REY OSCURO?**

 **LAS RESPUESTAS APARECERÁN CONFORME LA HISTORIA VAYA AVANZANDO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. SALUDOS.**


	2. Capitulo 2: el hechizo oscuro

**Hola, volvemos a la historia con este segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

La extraña niebla que se esparció por toda la aldea había dejado a todos los habitantes inconscientes. Pero la pregunta que recorría la mente de todos era: ¿donde estaba Naruto?

 **Monte Myoboku:**

Allí estaba él, sin prenda superior, solo con sus pantalones color naranja y negro, sus sandálias ninja y su protector de Konoha en su frente. Se encontraba en pose de meditación, buscando la paz interior y perfeccionar el modo sabio. De repente, escuchó un llamado por parte de una rana.

Shima: ¡Naruto-kun, la comida está lista!.

Ante el llamado, el rubio abrió instantáneamente los ojos, mostrando aquellos irises amarillos, cada uno con una pupila rectangular y alrededor de sus parpados estaban las marcas naranjas de sabio. Aunque le hubiese gustado seguir concentrado, su estómago rugio, haciéndole saber que era una buena oportunidad para calmar su hambre.

Al ingresar a la cueva, la rana le sirvió la comida en un plato, que en 20 segundos cambió a ser un plato vacío.

Shima: vaya Naruto-kun, no sabía que te gustaba tanto este tipo de comida.

Naruto: en realidad, tenía tanta hambre que ni pensé en lo que tenía enfrente.

Shima: ¿quiéres otro?.

Naruto: si muchas gracias.

Una vez que terminó de comer, volvió al campo principal del monte y continuó su entrenamiento. Luego de 2 horas de ardúa práctica, desactivó elmodo sabio y se dirigió a donde estaba sus cosas. Al llegar, notó que un sapo se acercaba hacia él, se trataba de Fukasaku, el jefe sabio de los sapos y su maestro en la técnica del ermitaño. Traía consigo un frasco pequeño con un extraño líquido en su interior.

Fukasaku: espera Naruto, ¿cuál es la prisa?

Naruto: ninguna, sólo que hace semanas que no estoy en la aldea, así que quiero ver a mis amigos de nuevo. El ojiazul se puso su camiseta negra, su buzo naranja encima y su portaherramientas ninja en su cintura.

Fukasaku: de acuerdo, tienes mi permiso para acabar con el entrenamiento, pero antes de irte toma esto. El sapo le entregó el frasco.

Naruto: ¿Qué es esto?. El rubio miraba el interior con cara de asombrado.

Fukasaku: sólo bébelo, te sentirás mucho mejor, es un reanimador de chakra, recarga tu chakra al máximo, ideal para después de intensos entrenamientos.

Naruto: gracias jefe sapo. Acto seguido bebió el interior y se sintió realmente como nuevo, no sólo su chakra había vuelto a su punto más alto, sino que todo el cansancio y agotamiento habían desaparecido. Finalmente se despidió de su maestro con una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

El lugar aparentaba ser un enorme castillo sobre la cima de una montaña. Bajando por la ladera sólo se encontraba una llanura de hierba, pero el perímetro estaba vigilado por guardias oscuros. Si alguien se acercaba, se iba a topar con vallas de madera combinadas con chakra oscuro. A lo largo de esta, cada cien metros resaltaba una torre hecha del mismo material que el castillo, de ladrillo influido con chakra oscuro. En cada torre habían tres ninjas de las sombras con un arco y flechas cada uno. Más adelante de la primera defensa, se podían divisar unos largos tablónes de madera oscura reforzada, y a sus alrededores merodeaban más ninjas siniestros, sólo que estos eran expertos en ninjutsu y no portaban armas consigo. Finalmente, llegando al castillo, éste estaba custodiado por águilas, iguales a las que aparecieron en Konoha, y en cada una había montado un soldado de las sombras, algunos poseían arcos, otros lanzas y otros simplemente sin nada encima. En las 4 torres del castillo, habían guardias con arcos preparados para defender la base, y por si fuera poco, había presencia de muchas catapultas con munición de fuego purpura. A juzgar por la defensa, no se trataba de un castillo, parecía más bien una fortaleza con defensa de alto nivel. Si a alguien se le ocurría invadir aquél lugar, debería reunir un numeroso ejercito con habilidades excepcionales, o puede que no sea suficiente con eso.

Dentro del castillo, se hallaban ninjas oscuros charlando entre sí y con sus armas encima, listos para atacar a los invasores. En la sala principal, se encontraba el rey hablando con sus dos tenientes.

Primer teniente: ¿seguro que es una buena idea jefe?

Rey oscuro: completamente, así nacerá nuestro imperio.

Segundo teniente: ¿y como quiere llevar el plan a cabo señor?

Rey oscuro: así como hemos hecho con Konoha, debemos repartir las esferas maldítas por el resto de las aldeas. La mirada de la máxima autoridad cambió a una mucho más perversa.

Segundo teniente: ¿Qué pasará si un ninja consigue escapar de la niebla?

Primer teniente: no tendremos más alternativa que combatirlo y asesinarlo. Si logra sobrevivir, para derrotarnos tendrá que sobrepasar toda la defensa del castillo y derrotarnos a nosotros y a nuestro líder. Pero dudo que eso suceda.

Rey oscuro: es cierto, sólo alguien con el poder de un dios puede arruinar nuestros planes, pero tal persona no existe. Acto seguido, rió maliciosamente.

Segundo teniente: supongo que tiene razón.

Rey oscuro: muy bien, ahora sigan con el plan, debemos conseguir todos los territorios posibles para alzarnos con el control del mundo Shinobi. Ya saben que hacer, vayan. En efecto, ambos guerreros se retiraron de la sala principal, dejando a la autoridad máxima en soledad.

 **Entrada de Konoha:**

Naruto ingresaba a la aldea para volver a su rutina diaria y ver nuevamente a sus amigos. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que algo llamó su atención. Nada más entrar observó los edificios, casas, restaurantes, y reconoció que algo no andaba bien. La infraestructura de la villa estaba teñida de un color purpura oscuro, y no sólo eso, también emanaba un chakra siniestro y malévolo.

De pronto, aparecieron frente a él tres figuras que no lograba distinguir a esa distancia, pero los desconocidos se acercaron y se mostraron. Eran Kiba, Lee y Tenten, pero no parecían ser los mismos de siempre. A pesar de esto, el rubio no logró ver la diferencia y se acercó a saludar a sus ''amigos''.

Naruto: chicos, ¿como están?, ha pasado tie... , no logró terminar la frase ya que la mujer le arrojó una shuriken, que logró evadir sin dificultades.

Kiba: ahí está, vamos a por él. La voz del chico perro sonaba muy aterradora.

Naruto: oigan, ¿qué les pasa?, soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki, comentó el ojiazul señalandose a sí mismo, pero fue en vano ya que el cejudo intentó golpear al rubio con una patada, pero no sirvió de nada ya que el portador del Kyubi la evitó fácilmente. Para analizar mejor la situación, retrocedió de un salto y observó a los tres ninjas más detalladamente.

Kyubi (en esta historia el zorro hablara en el interior de Naruto, sus diálogos los marcaré con ''): '' Naruto, ellos no son los amigos que conocías, míralos a los ojos. El rubio obedeció y, en efecto, los ojos de sus compañeros eran de un color violeta claro, producto de la niebla maldita que había desenbarcado en Konoha.

Naruto: pero, ¿qué les pasó?. El Uzumaki no entendía muy bien las cosas.

Kyubi: '' por lo que siento dentro de ellos, podría decir que están siendo poseídos por fuerzas oscuras, y eso no es nada bueno ''.

Naruto: ¿y, entonces, qué hago?.

Kyubi: sólo dejalos fuera de combate hasta que encontremos la forma de disipar esas entidades malígnas.

Naruto: de acuerdo. Dicho esto último, Naruto se puso en guardia y se preparó para enfrentar a sus rivales. Resultaba irónico, pero a su vez, triste, el ojiazul había estado entrenando muy duro todos estos años para proteger a sus seres queridos, y ahora tenía que luchar con ellos en contra de su voluntad. Pero sabía que el verdadero enemigo eran aquellas misteriosas fuerzas oscuras, así que no dudó y se dispuso a pelear para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Inmediatamente tuvo que saltar para esquivar otras dos shuriken que la ojimarrón le arrojó, no fue buena idea ya que Kiba sorprendió al Jinchuriki por detrás con su colmillo de lobo, desgarrándole una parte de la piel del hombro. Como si fuera poco, Lee arremetió de una patada hacia su rival, mandándolo a estrellar contra un árbol. El ojiazul se tomó la zona afectada por el chico perro y miró fijamente a los tres poseídos.

Naruto: '' perdónenme, amigos, pero sólo puedo salvarlos de éste modo ''. Mientras pensaba, el rubio creó tres clones de sombra y les ordenó que se escondieran detrás de unos árboles. Luego, formó un rasengan y se dispuso a atacar a Kiba, pero éste logró atrapar el brazo de Naruto y lo sostuvo con firmeza para evitar que escapara. A su espalda, tanto el cejudo como su compañera de equipo iban a darle el golpe de gracia al rubio. Pero, de repente, los clones escondidos aparecieron para bloquear los ataques enemigos y darle tiempo al original para clavar un kunai en el brazo del Inuzuka, haciendole soltar su brazo. Después, de un puñetazo en el estómago, Kiba oscuro salió volando hacia un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

Kyubi: eso, Naruto, derrotalos de esa forma. La voz del Biju de nueve colas le indicaba a su portador el camino a seguir.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su bestia con cola, ambas réplicas atraparon a los dos ninjas restantes, mientras que el original, más el otro clon, lanzaron un puñetazo al rostro de Tenten y Lee, respectivamente, logrando dejarlos inconscientes. Sorpresivamente, las almas oscuras dejaron los cuerpo de los amigos del rubio y buscaron escapar rapidamente. Pero eso no sucedió ya que Naruto, furioso, activó el modo sabio y lanzó un Rasen-Shuriken hacia las entidades, destruyéndolas.

Naruto: eso es por controlar a mis amigos, no se quien esté detrás de esto, pero no lo perdonaré. Al terminar de decir lo último, desactivó el modo sennin y creó varios clones de sombra.

Naruto: escuchen, la aldea está en peligro, busquen a todos los ciudadanos y borren a esas almas oscuras de la faz de la tierra, vayan en grupos de tres. El original terminó de explicar las instrucciones y todas las copias se dispersaron por la aldea.

Naruto: mientras tanto, debo averiguar que pasó con tsunade-sensei y los demás. Dicho esto, se dirigió a la torre Hokage a investigar más a fondo la situación.

 **Cuartel oscuro:**

Segundo teniente oscuro: señor, hay un problema.

Rey oscuro: ¿Ahora que ocurre?. Su majestad no estaba muy contenta con la noticia.

Primer teniente oscuro: parece ser que uno de los ninjas de Konoha no se encontraba en la aldea durante el asalto.

Segundo: ese ninja es el héroe de la villa de la hoja, no será fácil derrotarlo y formarlo para nuestro ejército.

Rey: eso no va a ser necesario, dejen que los habitantes y los líderes acaben con él.

Primero: ¿está seguro señor?

Rey: si, ya dejen el tema y sigan con el plan, los siguientes objetivos son las cuatro grandes aldeas restantes. Al termino de la orden, ambos tenientes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron sin nada más que decir.

Rey: así que aún queda el heroe de Konoha, ¿eh?, pues que disfrute el poco tiempo que le queda de vida, porque yo seré el nuevo gobernante de este mundo.

 **Konoha:**

Naruto ya se encontraba a las puertas de la torre Hokage cuando sus clones llegaron para darles las noticias. Habían podido derrotar a Chouji, Shino, Shizune, Yamato, entre otros. Pero no tuvo tiempo para celebrar ya que divisó a un ninja dirigirse hacia él con su puño preparado. De no haber sido por sus reflejos, el Uzumaki ya estaría en el suelo derrotado, puesto que el rival había provocado un gran crater en el suelo. El jinchuriki examinó de reojo a su adversario, pero quedó boquiabierto con sólo levantar la vista.

Naruto: no puede ser, ¿tu también?. Observó a una mujer rubia, con grandes pechos y de caracter fuerte. Se trataba de Tsunade, que poseía los típicos ojos purpuras, como cualquier otro poseído.

Tsunade: ¿esquivaste ese golpe?, pues no tendrás tanta suerte con el siguiente.

Naruto: ¿Qué dices?. El ojiazul aún no entendía como la Hokage había caido en la maldición.

Tsunade: tendrás que derrotar a unos ninjas más además de mí. En efecto, detrás de la mujer aparecieron más guerreros de Konoha, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, pero el rubio quedó petrificado al observar la última cara.

Naruto: esto no puede ser, ¿Hinata?. La peliazul, a pesar de poseer el Byakugan, había caído presa del hechizo oscuro. Ahora Naruto debía derrotar a la líder de la aldea y a sus más cercanos amigos, incluyendo a la tímida y dulce ojiperla.

Kyubi: Naruto, deberias usar el modo sabio, es la única forma.

Naruto: pero no puedo lastimar a Hinata, ella ha hecho muchas cosas por mí.

Kyubi: eso no importa ahora, esa chica no es la Hinata normal, debes derrotarla junto al resto.

Naruto: imposible, no puedo... . Fue interrumpido ya que se vió forzado a esquivar otro golpe de la rubia, que comenzó a intercambiar golpes y patadas con el Uzumaki, quien lograba bloquear todos los ataques. Mientras luchaba con la voluptuosa mujer, fue sorprendido por detrás por Shikamaru, quien lo atrapó con su sombra. Claro, al ser de noche, el poder del estratega aumentaba mucho más. El rubio quedó inmovilizado y a merced de sus enemigos.

Kyubi: esto no es bueno, Naruto, debes hacer algo.

Naruto: Me gustaria que me lo dijeras en concreto. Mientras hablaba con su biju, recibió de lleno un puñetazo de la Hokage que lo mandó a chocar contra un edificio.

Tsunade: pensé que lo harías más interesante. La faceta arrogante de la rubia salía al aire.

Naruto: debo usar la misma táctica que antes. El jinchuriki se recuperó y creó cuatro clones, cada uno de ellos fue a luchar contra los ninjas oscuros, mientras que él original se quedó a combatir a la Hokage. Comenzó atacando la fémina, intentando golpear a Naruto con sus puños, pero todos eran evitados o bloqueados por el rubio, inclusive, lograba conectar algún que otro golpe a la líder. La suerte no le duró mucho al pobre Uzumaki, ya que la rubia golpeó el piso con una gran fuerza, provocando un crater y, a su vez, desequilibrar al ojiazul, que bajó su guardia accidentalmente. La voluptuosa mujer aprovechó esto y golpeó a Naruto con un puño rodeado de chakra, que salió volando a un árbol cercano.

El golpe de la Hokage y el choque contra el arbol le habían hecho un gran daño al rubio, pero logró reincorporarse.

Kyubi: '' Naruto, por más que no te guste la idea, utiliza el rasengan ''. Al escuchar a su biju, su cara tomó una expresión de preocupación.

Naruto: '' ¿estás loco?, las heridas serían muy graves ''.

Kyubi: '' no queda alternativa, si quieres ganar la batalla, debes hacerlo ''.

Naruto: '' no lo se ''.

Kyubi: '' hazlo o te obligaré a usar mi chakra, y tus ataques serán más dañinos ''. Al escuchar la advertencia de la bestia, optó por obedecer.

Naruto: '' de acuerdo, pero si tsunade-sensei y los demás resultan estar muy heridos, será tu culpa ''.

Kyubi: '' todavía tenemos que plantarle cara al verdadero causante de esto ''.

Naruto: '' tienes razón, ¡hagámoslo! ''

El rubio, instantaneamente corrió en dirección a la rubia, que lo esperó con sus puños llenos de chakra. Antes de atacar, Naruto creó cuatro clones, uno se agachó e impulsó al original para que saltara sobre la sannin. Otros dos clones intentaron bordear a la rival, pero ésta los dejó fuera de combate rápidamente. Enfrente suyo, los dos clones restantes entraron en batalla con Tsunade, pero, una vez más, fueron derrotados por los implacables puños de la fémina. Ésta última se percató de más clones de el rubio dispuestos a atacar a su espalda, pero se defendió con golpes y patadas. Cuando quedaban solo dos Narutos, el primero recibió un golpe en el estómago, pero, a su vez, sujeto con firmeza el brazo de la Hokage y le permitió al original atacar a la ojimiel con su técnica. Antes de impactar el Rasengan en el abdomen de la Sannin, la réplica había desaparecido, logrando una mayor eficiencia en el ataque. Tsunade salió volando como un cohete contra un edificio, destruyendolo y haciendo caer los escombros sobre ella.

Kyubi: '' perfecto, así se hace Naruto ''.

Naruto: '' no puedo creer que me estén obligando a pelear contra Tsunade-sensei, juro que el culpable lo va a pagar caro, además, soy consciente del daño que reciben todos los poseídos de mi parte, lo que me lastima por dentro ''.

Kyubi: '' por eso debemos encontrar al responsable cuanto antes, vamos a por él ''.

Naruto: '' ¡de acuerdo! ''. Pero antes de retirarse, observó las batallas que cada uno de sus clones habían librado contra sus compañeros. Todos ellos yacían en el suelo derrotados con cortes, moretones y ropas desgarradas. La que más llamó la atención del Uzumaki era Ino, por quien había desarrollado un sentimiento especial. Verla en tal horribles condiciones lo hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas de pena mezcladas con furia. También sentía lastima e ira por Hinata y el resto, pero la rubia Yamanaka lo había desconcertado demasiado.

Kyubi: '' escucha Naruto, se que es muy triste pero debemos seguir adelante, por Ino, Tsunade, Shikamaru y el resto de Konoha ''.

Naruto: '' tienes razón Kyubi, vayamos a resolver esto '', el rubio se había secado las lágrimas y se dispuso a continuar, pero algo llamó su atención.

De los escombros surgió Tsunade, con su uniforme ninja destruído, el ojiazul observó el abdomen de la rubia, y, al levantar la vista, pudo observar ligeramente la parte inferior de los grandes pechos de la Hokage. Por ende, se sonrojó de gran manera, pero también se sorprendió de que pudiera mantenerse en pie. El jinchuriki se puso en guardia, pero no iba a ser necesario, ya que la ojimiel cayó al suelo totalmente derrotada. Naruto se acercó a ver como estaba, y la mujer le dedicó unas palabras al joven.

Tsunade: Naruto... (tosiendo sangre), acaba con esto... (tosiendo sangre) y salva a la aldea. Finalmente, quedó inconsciente y con una expresión de dolor en su cara. El Uzumaki se paró y ahora sí se dispuso a continuar.

Naruto: lo prometo por todos ustedes, salvaré a Konoha y a todo el mundo Shinobi de este caos, solo esperen y todo volverá a la normalidad. Dicho esto, el rubio se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea, abandonó Konoha y se puso en marcha rumbo a Sunagakure. A lo mejor Gaara le podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo y darle una mano para resolver todo el asunto.

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y estaré en trabajo de hacer el tercer capitulo para que no se aburran y no se impacienten.**

 **¿Qué será lo próximo que haga Naruto?**

 **¿Las demás aldeas están afectadas?**

 **¿Estarán dispuestos a cooperar Gaara y su hermanos?**

 **Todo estará en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos.**


	3. Capitulo 3: batalla involuntaria

El camino hacia la aldea de la arena no fue corto, pero Naruto logró realizar todo el recorrido y llegar a la puerta de la villa. Durante el viaje, aparecieron algunos ninjas influenciados por el hechizo oscuro, sin embargo, el rubio logró derrotarlos sin problemas.

Al llegar a la aldea, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. Aunque sonara extraño, sentía lo mismo que cuando se encontraba en Konoha, misterio, frialdad y soledad. En Suna siempre se podía notar un ambiente cálido y reconfortante, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por uno gélido y desagradable. Al ojiazul no le importó esto y decidió ingresar al lugar, que parecía un pueblo abandonado.

Bajo la luz de la luna, los edificios de arena y las calles eran de color azul grisáseo. Aunque recorrió todo el área comercial, el Uzumaki no daba con ninguna persona, lo que le generó bastante sospecha. Había realizado un largo viaje para llegar y mágicamente no había nadie para recibirlo.

De repente, unos kunais intentaron herirlo, pero éste los evitó apartándose a un lado. El atacante apareció por encima de uno de los edificios, para luego bajar frente a Naruto y dar la cara, era Kankuro, el marionetista.

Naruto: ¿Kankuro?. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?.

No obtuvo respuesta ya que una gran ráfaga de viento amenazó al rubio con mandarlo a volar, pero éste concentró chakra en sus pies para, así, sujetarse bien al suelo. Una rubia se acercó por otro edificio mostrando su rostro, revelandose como Temari, experta en el control del viento y del abanico.

Naruto: ¿Temari también?, ¿que está ocurriendo aquí?.

Kyubi: '' parece que ellos también han caído bajo el efecto de la maldición, tendremos que luchar contra ellos y liberarlos, tal como hicimos con los de konoha ''.

Naruto: '' si claro, yo soy el que va a pelear con ellos, ¡tu sólo vas a estar observando! ''.

Kyubi: '' yo siempre aporto los conocimientos, lo que tú no tienes y mi fuerza Biju ''.

Naruto: '' ya callate, maldito zorro ''. La cómica discusión entre el rubio y su bestia con colas resultaba de lo más graciosa, pero ahora tenían otros asuntos que atender.

Kyubi: '' Naruto, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos ''. El zorro no perdía de vista el objetivo de ambos.

Naruto: tienes razón, ¡aquí voy, prepárense, los voy a liberar de esta pesadilla!. El Jinchuriki adoptó su posición de pelea.

Kyubi: '' no bajes la guardía, Naruto, un solo descuido y seremos derrotados ''.

Naruto: tranquilo, no lo haré.

Los hermanos de la arena comenzaron atacando con sus respectivos ataques, pero el rubio los evadió y contratacó con un puñetazo a Kankuro y una patada a la kunoichi. Ambos quedaron en el suelo pero lograron levantarse para lanzar su último ataque.

Kankuro: ¡llamas del escorpión!. En efecto, la marioneta con forma de Sasori desprendió de sus brazos dos abrazadoras llamas que fueron en dirección al Uzumaki.

Temari: ¡Guadaña de viento!. La rubia exclamó mientras agitaba su abanico y lanzaba potentes ráfagas de viento. Estas se combinaron con el fuego y, como resultado, una gran onda de fuego se aproximaba hacia Naruto. Éste rápidamente activó el poder del kyubi y creó dos clones, que corrieron hacia el ataque ígneo e intentaron absorberlo. Al final el ataque desapareció junto con los clones, provocando una gran explosión de fuego que generó algunas llamas alrededor de los edificios de arena. Esto no complicó al ojiazul que, junto a un clon, pasó a través de las llamas restantes y cada uno le impactó un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago a los hermanos de la arena, dejándolos inconscientes.

Al jinchuriki le entristecía tener que atacar de esa forma a una mujer, por lo que se le escaparon un par de lagrimas. Pero ese no era el fin de todos los problemas, ya que se vió obligado a esquivar otro ataque. En este caso, se trataba de una lanza de arena, por lo que entendió, muy a su pesar, de quien se trataba. En efecto, pudo obsrevar como, desde lo alto, se apróximaba una figura montada sobre una superficie voladora de arena, era nada más ni nada menos que Gaara, el Kazekage.

Naruto: Gaara, ¿también tú?.

Gaara: Naruto, ¡acabaré contigo!. Dicho esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a atacar con su arena al rubio, que no entendía del todo la situación. ¿Cómo podía el Kazekage caer bajo el efecto de aquel extraño hechizo oscuro?. No le sorprendía tanto ya que Tsunade tampoco había sido capaz de evitar caer bajo la maldición.

Naruto: Gaara, no quiero lastimarte. Sin darse cuenta, recibió un puñetazo de arena directo al rostro que no pudo evadir, lo que le ocasionó un doloroso choque contra uno de los edificios de Suna.

Kyubi: '' ese no es aquel chico que salvaste de akatsuki, ahora está bajo las ordenes de los oscuros, debes derrotarlo ''. El zorro dejaba muy en claro lo que debía hacer su portador, aunque a éste no le agradaba la idea.

Naruto: '' pero el no es como Kankuro o Temari, él también fue un Jinchuriki y pasamos por el mismo dolor y sufrimiento, ¿como puedo luchar contra él sabiendo eso? ''. Mientras más pensaba, más le costaba al Uzumaki poder bloquear y esquivar los ataques de Gaara.

Kyubi: '' estás muy a la defensiva, debes atacar, entiende que aunque lo lastimes lo vas a sacar de esa posesión oscura ''.

Naruto: '' de acuerdo ''. El rubio no dudó más y se lanzó al ataque, pero la defensa absoluta del ojiverde era fuerte y los ataques de Naruto no surtían efecto, ya sea con puñetazos, patadas o kunais. Sin tener otra salida, retrocedió de un par de saltos para tomar distancia y pensar en como derrotar al Kazekage.

Kyubi: '' es muy fuerte, deberías usar el modo sabio ''.

Naruto: '' bien pensado, pero Gaara no saldrá bien parado ''.

Kyubi: ''nadie saldrá bien parado hasta que derrotemos al causante de todo esto ''.

Naruto: '' tienes razón en ello kyubi, adelante ''. El jinchuriki aceptó y comenzó a reunir chakra natural, mientras varios clones salían del escondite para entretener al pelirrojo y conseguir tiempo. El Kazekage no tenía problemas para derrotar a los débiles clones de Naruto, aún así, le llevaba tiempo deshacerse de cada uno de ellos.

Gaara: no importa cuantas copias hagas, no podrás siquiera tocarme. Gaara estaba en lo cierto, ni cien réplicas al mismo tiempo acabarían con él, sin embargo, eso al Uzumaki no lo preocupaba. Una vez listo, deshizo todos los clones y salió de su escondite, revelando sus ojos amarillos y su estilo del sabio.

Naruto: ¡Gaara, ahora comienza la verdadera pelea!. Luego de decir aquello, creó dos clones que corrieron directamente hacia el pelirrojo.

Gaara: ¿aún no lo entiendes?, tus débiles clones no podrán conmigo. Aunque estaba listo para rechazar a sus oponentes, ambas copias desaparecieron, dejandolo asombrado. Detrás de las sombras se apróximaba el Naruto real con dos rasengan en la mano, esa técnica pocas veces el rubio la daba a la luz, el rasenrengan.

Naruto: ¡toma esto!, las esferas de chakra impactaron en la defensa de arena del ojiverde, haciéndolo retroceder y desarmando su guardia. Era el momento perfecto, un clon salió de la espalda del Uzumaki, que le propinó tremendo gancho al kazekage, elevándolo en el aire. El clon, en el aire, atacó a su adversario con una patada y lo mandó al suelo, no sin antes de que el real le diera un gran puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared de arena. El pelirrojo se reincorporó pero daba la sensación de que ese golpe lo había dejado sin ideas.

Gaara: Naruto, ¡lo vas a pagar caro!, todo eso dicho dirigiendole una mirada siniestra al rubio, que se asombró al ver a su amigo ex Jinchuriki hablarle de esa forma. Le traía recuerdos de cuando habían peleado en el exámen chunnin tres años atrás, con esa mirada tétrica que le dirigía a todos, incluyendo a sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari.

Naruto: Gaara, despierta de una vez, no quiero hacerte daño.

Gaara: muy tarde, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias. Al instante, formó dos grandes bolas de arena alrededor de sus manos, como si fueran dos mazas medievales, pero de arena.

Naruto: '' Eso es nuevo, a Gaara nunca lo ví hacer algo así ''.

Gaara: prepárate, ahora sentirás el poder de la oscuridad.

Naruto: ¿oscuridad?. El ojiazul pensó profundamente en aquella palabra.

Kyubi: '' de seguro lo dijo por que está bajo los efectos del hechizo, pero no lo escuches Naruto, intenta confundirte ''. El zorro sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

Naruto: '' de acuerdo ''. Antes de poder terminar su dialogo mental con su Biju, se vió obligado a esquivar un golpe de su rival, cosa que hizo a duras penas ya que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Gaara: ¡toma esto!. El pelirrojo atacó de nuevo y consiguió alcanzar a Naruto, que lo dejó un poco adolorido pero, al momento, volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Naruto: '' no sabía que Gaara era bueno en Taijutsu, esto si que es una sorpresa ''.

Kyubi: '' al estar influenciado por la oscuridad, sus habilidades pueden aumentar de sobremanera, inclusive, pueden adoptar otro estilo de lucha si lo desean ''.

Naruto: '' tiene que ser una broma, como puede... ''. Otra vez fue interrumpido por el Kazekage que no detenía sus golpes. Él y Naruto comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, el rubio, al estar en modo sabio, podía con suerte bloquear y contrarrestar los ataques de su oponente. Cada vez que el ojiazul intentaba atacar a Gaara, éste era protegido por su defensa de arena, dificultándole la batalla al Uzumaki.

 **Mientras tanto, en el cuartel oscuro:**

Uno de los tenientes ingresó a la sala del rey a darle las noticias a su majestad.

Segundo teniente: señor, ocurrió un problema. Al decir lo último, la expresión en el rostro del rey cambió a una de molestia.

Rey oscuro: ¿qué sucede ahora?, dijo quejándose por la noticia.

El teniente hizo unos sellos de manos y proyectó con sus manos la imagen de la aldea de la arena, y a Naruto y a Gaara combatiendo en ella.

Rey oscuro: así que nuestro héroe intenta salvar el mundo.

Segundo teniente: eso temo señor, a este paso, nuestro ejército será diezmado antes de lo planeado.

Rey oscuro: tén calma, teniente, no es fácil derrotar a Gaara, y mucho menos si tiene nuestro poder en sus manos. La autoridad dijo aquellas palabras mientras invocaba en su mano izquierda una pequeña llama púrpura.

Segundo teniente: aún así, debemos ser precavidos.

Rey oscuro: muy bien, ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?.

Segundo teniente: si, señor.

Rey oscuro: entonces vuelve al cuartel y avísame si surgen otros inconvenientes.

Segundo teniente: a la orden señor. La mano derecha de la autoridad desapareció de la sala principal y se dirigió a la base para seguir al tanto de los sucesos.

 **De vuelta en la aldea de la arena:**

el rubio salió volando hacia un muro de arena, producto de un fuerte puñetazo de su contrincante.

Gaara: te lo dije, Naruto, tus ataques son inútiles contra mi defensa definitiva. El ojiazul se reíncorporaba con mucho esfuerzo después de aquél tremendo golpe.

Naruto: no parece ser del todo definitiva. Luego de decir aquello, señaló el cuerpo de Gaara, que bajó la mirada y vió unos cuantos moretones y un par de cortes en sus brazos. Aún así, no se inmutó para nada.

Gaara: no va a hacer falta que sea invulnerable, tu también estás cerca de tu límite.

Naruto: '' tiene razón, no me quedan muchas fuerzas, ya utilicé bastante energía en mis combates contra Neji, Tenten, Lee y Tsunade, y todo eso más el uso de los clones de sombra ''.

Gaara: ¿qué tal si zanjamos este asunto de una vez?. El pelirrojo comenzó a formar un gran taladro de arena con todo su chakra restante.

Naruto: '' no me queda otra opción, debo utilizar todo el poder que me queda en mi último ataque ''. Dos clones se crearon detrás del verdadero y comenzaron a crear una esfera de chakra con astas de viento en la mano de éste.

Ya ambos tenían sus técnicas listas para el final.

Gaara: ¡este es tu fin, Naruto!.

Naruto: Gaara, por favor, ¡despierta!. El ojiazul rogaba por lo bajo poder salvar a su amigo con su último aliento.

Gaara: arte ninja: gran lanza de arena. El ojiverde direccionó y lanzó su ataque hacia su adversario.

Naruto: ¡elemento viento: Rasen-shuriken!. Naruto lanzó su ataque hacia la gran estructura de arena.

Los ataques chocaron y se creó una terrible explosión que afectó a toda la aldea, incluídos los habitantes y los ninjas de la arena poseídos por la oscuridad. Tanto Naruto como Gaara salieron despedidos por los aires y recorrieron una gran distancia. El rubio cayó cerca de las puertas de la aldea, mientras que el Kazekage se estrelló contra un gran edificio de arena, después de atravesar varios obstáculos como paredes de casas o columnas de madera. Ambos ninjas estaban insconsientes, y como no estarlo después de haber recibido aquel gran colapso entre dos poderosas técnicas.

¿Que pasará ahora que nuestro ninja está en tan lamentable condición?

 **Este ha sido el capitulo tres, espero que les haya gustado, seguro que se preguntarán esto:**

 **¿Qué será de Naruto a partir de ahora?**

 **¿Qué planes se traen los ninjas oscuros?**

 **¿Qué pasará con Konoha, Suna y el resto del mundo ninja?**

 **Todo lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo esta historia. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer esto ya que significa mucho para mí y me siento honrado por entretenerlos con estas ideas que se me ocurren día a día. Saludos y suerte para todos.**


	4. Capitulo 4: amenaza global

**Dos días después de la batalla entre el Kazekage y Naruto:**

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia su alrededor, logró divisar una mesada a la derecha, una puerta al frente y una persona a su izquierda.

?: Así que ya despertaste.

Naruto: ¿que pasó?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿están bien gaara y los demás?. La persona al costado soltó una leve risa y respondió de manera normal.

?: Si, de hecho, gracias, me has salvado, Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué?, ¿Gaara?.

Gaara: asi es, estás en el hospital, tuvimos una batalla muy dura. El Uzumaki ahora lo entendía, había estado descansando desde que había luchado ferozmente contra el Kazekage.

Naruto: disculpa por la pelea, pero estabas en posesión de la oscuridad.

Gaara: ¿de qué?

Naruto: de alguna clase de hechizo oscuro, al parecer hay otros ninjas que amenazan nuestro mundo.

Gaara: ya veo, ¿pero que vamos a hacer?.

Naruto: obviamente vamos a detenerlos. El ojiazul miró al pelirrojo, diciéndole mental e irónicamente: ¿qué más vamos a hacer en este tipo de situaciones? ''.

Gaara: ya lo sé genio, ¿pero como lo haremos?, mi aldea y Konoha se siguen recuperando de los efectos de la posesión oscura. Además, las demás aldeas siguen bajo el control del enemigo. Esa última noticia le bajó el animo al rubio, aún así, no cambió su opinión.

Naruto: aunque parece arriesgado, tenemos que intentarlo, no hay otra opción.

Gaara: si esa es tu decisión, le haré saber a Tsunade. De pronto, ingresaron a la habitación los hermanos del pelirrojo, Temari y Kankuro.

Kankuro: ¿qué tal, Naruto, cómo te encuentras?, perdona por haberte herido antes.

Temari: si, lo sentimos, es nuestra culpa que estés así.

Naruto: están de broma, estaban afectados por el hechizo oscuro, era mi deber ayudarlos, sin importar mi condición física.

Gaara: no es momento de lamentos. El ojiverde miró a sus hermanos y les preguntó, ¿qué es lo que pasa chicos?.

Temari: Gaara, al parecer el enemigo ha aumentado su ejercito.

Kankuro: eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que esas tropas son los ninjas de la nube, la niebla y la roca.

Gaara: pués, ya veía venir eso.

Temari: aún hay más, los kages también han caído presas del hechizo oscuro.

Kankuro: esos son los más peligrosos de todos.

Gaara: imposible, ¿también los kages?.

Temari: no deberías estar sorprendido, Tsunade y tú también fueron afectados por este misterioso poder, por suerte, Naruto apareció para salvarlos.

Kankuro: si, eres el mejor Naruto. El marionetista le hizo el gesto del pulgar en alto al Uzumaki, cosa que respondió con una sonrisa.

Gaara: estoy muy agradecido contigo Naruto, pero ahora debemos salvar a nuestras aldeas vecinas.

Naruto: tienes razón. El Jinchuriki se levantó de la cama, pero al incorporarse sintió un dolor en el abdómen. Rapidamente, el pelirrojo y sus hermanos lo ayudaron a que se mantenga de pie.

Kankuro: debes seguir herido por tus batallas anteriores, y más por la que libraste con Gaara, debes quedarte acostado.

Naruto: no, debemos ayudar a los demás, no se preocupen, esto no es nada. Por segunda vez, sintió el mismo dolor, lo que obligó al Kazekage a acostarlo lentamente sobre la cama.

Gaara: no seas necio, debes recuperarte lo máximo posible para librar la última batalla. El pelirrojo giró su cabeza y miró a sus hermanos. Manden un pájaro a Konoha diciendo que Naruto está bien y que está con nosotros aquí en Suna, también diganles que necesitaremos a todos los ninjas posibles para enfrentar a este misterioso enemigo. Los hermanos obedecieron y se retiraron de la habitación para cumplir con el pedido del Kazekage.

Naruto: espero que Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade y, sobre todo Ino-chan, estén bien.

Gaara: ahora lo sabremos, Naruto. Tu intenta descanzar un poco más, cuando estés en mejores condiciones, necesitaremos tus poderes del modo sabio, ya que la base del enemigo está escondida en alguna parte.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación de Naruto y volvió a la torre Kazekage, donde se reuniría con sus hermanos para hacer los planes.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte:**

Por un bosque caminaba un pelinegro, traía consigo una espada en su cintura y portaba la capa de la organización Akatsuki, era Sasuke Uchiha. Venía acompañado de tres personas más, un peliblanco con poderes de agua y de Kenjutsu, un alto ninja con la habilidad de controlar el sello maldito, y una pelirroja con gafas y poderes sensoriales y curativos.

Suigetsu: Sasuke, ya llevamos días llendo de un lado a otro, ¿cuándo vamos a parar a descansar?.

Karín: ¡callate!, lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte de todo, eres más flojo de lo que pensaba.

Suigetsu: con razón no sabemos adonde ir, tu pequeño cerebro no tiene ninguna idea.

Karín: ¿qué has dicho?, ¡repételo de nuevo!. Todo parecía que ambos ninjas iban a terminar en una de sus muchas discusiones, que la mayoría de ellas llevaban a golpes y palizas. El pelinaranja no aguantó más y entró en acción.

Jugo: ¡ya basta!, no ven que todas sus peleas son por cosas sin sentido. Jugo había agarrado y levantado a Suigetsu con su mano derecha y a Karín con su mano izquierda. Ambos eran sostenidos por sus capas.

Suigetsu/Karín: ¡bajanos ahora!. Todo resultaba desesperante para el Uchiha. Su equipo era poderoso, pero habían veces en las que no aguantaba las discusiones entre el Hozuki y la kunoichi. De pronto, sintió una extraña presencia moviendose por los árboles.

Sasuke: silencio ustedes dos, siento algo muy extraño.

Karín: ¿ya te has dado cuenta de que me amas?, la ojirroja preguntó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y estrellas en los ojos.

Sasuke: no, siento un chakra frio y muy maligno.

Suigetsu: no me sorprendería si fueras tu, el peliblanco soltó una carcajada al decir su comentario. Instantaneamente, un ninja salió de su escondite y atacó al Uchiha, que bloqueó el ataque con su espada y asesinó al desconocido con un chidori. El cuerpo se desintegró en multiples particulas oscuras.

Sasuke: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Jugo: no lo se, desvió la mirada hacia el frente, pero parece que no es el único. En efecto, delante del grupo aparecieron 10 ninjas oscuros con intension de matarlos, pero, en cuestión de segundos, Taka (el equipo de sasuke) los neutralizó. Sasuke se acercó al último ninja antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Ninja: somos los ninjas oscuros, y vamos a dominar el mundo shinobi. Dicho esto, el caído finalmente se esfumó en una nube de humo purpura. El peliblanco no entendió lo que quiso decir el enemigo así que no tuvo mejor idea que preguntar.

Suigetsu: ¿eso qué significa?. Sasuke dirigió su mirada más allá del bosque y negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke: no lo sé, pero no puede ser nada bueno.

 **De vuelta en Sunagakure:**

Pasaron dos días y Naruto ya se había recuperado completamente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la torre del Kazekage, hablando con Gaara sobre el plan para terminar con la amenaza.

Gaara: nuestra aldea tiene los guardias suficientes como para defender la aldea en caso de emergencia.

Naruto: es buena idea, pero aunque el enemigo ataque de nuevo, debemos usar a todos los ninjas disponibles para atacar, así al menos, nuestras posibilidades de ganar aumentaran un poco.

De pronto, ingresaron a la habitación Temari y Kankuro para informar a su hermano.

Kankuro: ya informamos a Konoha, sus habitantes y ninjas ya se han recuperado del hechizo, y dieron el visto bueno para atacar junto a nosotros.

Gaara: muy bien.

Temari: pero hay un problema Gaara.

Gaara: ¿cuál es?.

Temari: los ninjas de las tres aldeas restantes están en posesión del enemigo, y peor aún, ya se han transladado a su base de guerra.

Gaara: esto no está bien, el enemigo se organiza muy rápido, a este paso todo el mundo ninja será rehén de los ninjas malignos.

Naruto: ¡entonces tenemos que actuar rápido!.

Kankuro: tiene razón, debemos juntar nuestras aldeas y comenzar con el ataque.

Temari: no olvidemos que el Raikage, el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage ahora también son nuestros enemigos.

Kankuro: como si fuera poco, no tenemos tantas tropas como para derrotar a todo su ejército. En ese momento Naruto se levantó de su asiento y tomó un tono de voz decidido.

Naruto: sin importar lo poderoso que se haya hecho el enemigo, nosotros tenemos que tener fe en nuestros guerreros, ellos se han liberado de la maldición una vez, no podemos dejar que vuelvan a caer.

Los tres hermanos notaron que el rubio no estaba para juegos, él estaba empeñado en derrotar a aquél que había hecho sufrir a sus amigos y a Konoha. Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ino, todos ellos habían sido heridos por él por culpa de algún infeliz que controlaba la oscuridad.

Gaara: así se habla Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, preparen a los ninjas, tenemos que salvar a las demás aldeas.

Kankuro/Temari: ¡de acuerdo!. Sin más que decir, todos se prepararon para hacerle frente al enemigo.

 **Cuartel oscuro:**

Ya habían llegado los kages y los ninjas de las aldeas restantes para reforzar la base enemiga, todos ellos, por supuesto, bajo el efecto de la maldición oscura. Dentro de la base, se encontraban discutiendo el rey, junto a sus dos tenientes.

Primer teniente: señor, han arrivado las nuevas tropas para nuestro ejercito.

Rey: perfecto, ahora, el mundo será un lugar completamente oscuro y triste y yo seré el gobernante de éste.

Segundo teniente: primero deberíamos deshacernos de las aldeas que quedan.

Primer: si, podrían convertirse en una amenaza para nuestros planes.

Segundo teniente: deberíamos hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Rey: no hace falta, ellos vendrán hacia nosotros, y ahí es cuando los aplastaremos con nuestras defensas. Solo debemos esperar y nuestro objetivo estará cumplido.

Primer teniente: si, señor.

Segundo teniente: entendido.

Rey: ahora que ya saben cuál es el plan, vayan a sus puestos.

Primer/segundo teniente: a la orden. Ambos colíderes se retiraron y fueron a vigilar la puerta de la habitación principal, dejando al rey en soledad.

Rey: muy pronto, mi imperio se alzará con el poder definitivo y seremos la revolución de un nuevo mundo ninja. Tras este comentario, lanzó una gran risa malisiosa, creyendo que su victoria estaba asegurada.

 **Bosques cercanos a la guarida oscura:**

El equipo Taka había avanzado bastante en su camino para encontrar la causa al ataque anteriormente recibido por esos misteriosos ninjas de las sombras. Al terminar su caminata, llegaron a una colina, donde divisaron a lo lejos a algo parecido a una base de guerra.

Suigetsu: eso si es algo muy raro. El peliblanco se preguntaba como podía existir dicho lugar.

Karín: seguro que están planeando algo. La pelirroja analizaba detalladamente el entorno.

Sasuke: esa debe ser la residencia de aquellos ninjas que nos atacaron en el bosque. Karín, observa el lugar y dinos si hay un atajo para llegar allí. La ojiroja obedeció y utilizó sus poderes sensoriales para buscar una ruta de acceso rápida.

Karín: bueno, en efecto, esa es la guarida de los guerreros oscuros. En cuanto al camino, debemos seguir en esa dirección. La pelirroja señalo con su dedo índice un camino cubierto de árboles.

Jugo: ¿esa es la mejor opción?. El pelinaranja no estaba seguro si su compañera estaba en lo cierto.

Karín: ese camino no es el más corto de todos, pero está despejado y, al estar cubierto por los árboles, será muy difícil que nos detecten.

Sasuke: entonces, vamos por aquí. ¡En marcha!.

Así, Taka se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque para llegar a la base enemiga y descubrir lo que realmente sucedía. Sasuke no sabía qué lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, ese no era su problema y podía, tranquilamente, evitar una batalla innecesaria y peligrosa. Aún sabiendo esto, estaba seguro que el mundo estaba en juego, y que solo él y Naruto podían ponerle fin a las ambiciones de los oscuros.

 **Konoha:**

Los ninjas afectados por la maldición ya se habían recuperado de su pelea con Naruto y comenzaron a prepararse para ayudarlo a combatir al enemigo. En la torre Hokage, Tsunade ya estaba lista para unirse a Sunagakure y llevar a cabo su plan.

Shizune: todo listo, Tsunade-sama, lo que necesitamos es ir al punto de encuentro y reunirnos con nuestros aliados.

Tsunade: bien, llama a todos los ninjas, que se dirijan a la puerta de la aldea y esperen nuestra llegada.

Shizune: de acuerdo, en camino. La pelinegra abandonó la torre y esparció la noticia por toda la aldea, inmediatamente, todos fueron a la entrada para esperar a su líder, que llegó cinco minutos después. La rubia encabezó al grupo, dió media vuelta y realizó un comentario que motivó a todos.

Tsunade: ¡el enemigo está ahí fuera, iremos en dirección a su escondite y le haremos pagar por lo que nos hizo a nuestra aldea y también a Suna!. ¡¿Están listos?!. Al preguntar, obtuvo como respuesta un gran grito de afirmación de parte de su gente.

Así, el ejercito de ninjas de Konoha se retiró de su aldea para juntarse con sus aliados de Suna y enfrentar a su rival.

 **BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASARÁ ENTRE EL EJÉRCITO OSCURO Y EL DE LA HOJA Y LA ARENA?.**

 **¿QUÉ LE ESPERA A NARUTO Y A SUS AMIGOS?.**

 **¿CUÁLES SERÁN LOS VERDADEROS PLANES DEL REY OSCURO?.**

 **TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS SERÁN RESPONDIDAS DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE. SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LA LEAN HASTA EL FINAL Y LA DISFRUTEN. MI OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL ES QUE USTEDES SE ENTRETENGAN Y DISFRUTEN TODO EL TRABAJO, ESFUERZO Y EMOCIONES QUE PONGÓ EN MIS HISTORIAS. SALUDOS Y SUERTE PARA TODOS.**


	5. Capitulo 5: la invasión

Había pasado un día desde la partida de las tropas de ambas aldeas a la guarida de los oscuros. Todo estaba listo para intentar conseguir las victoria, aún sabiendo que las tropas no eran muchas.

Gaara: ya casi hemos llegado al punto de encuentro. El pelirrojo estaba al mando de las tropas de la arena.

Kankuro: cuando nos encontremos con nuestros aliados de la hoja, pararemos para un descanso.

Temari: sigamos con nuestro camino. En ese momento, Naruto se acercó a los hermanos para preguntarle sobre el plan.

Naruto: disculpen, pero yo debo infiltrarme por otro lugar de la base, les dejaré algunos de mis clones para que los ayude en la batalla.

Kankuro: de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, este enemigo organiza muy bien sus movimientos, tu deberás hacer lo mismo. El marionetista tenía claro que el plan requería discresión y paciencia.

Temari: y Naruto, ten cuidado de los enemigos, por lo que han hecho, no parecen ser ninjas normales. La rubia se preocupaba por el Uzumaki.

Gaara: no, este es el plan, Kankuro y yo guiarémos a las tropas, ustedes dos buscarán un hueco en la fortaleza del enemigo e intentarán pasar desapercibidos.

Naruto: pero, ¿no era mejor si ingresaba yo sólo?.

Kankuro: Temari tiene buena visión del campo de batalla y ella sabrá por donde será mejor ingresar al fuerte oscuro.

Temari: '' vamos Naruto, no me digas que te avergüenza ir conmigo '', pensaba la ojiverde. Ésta se sonrojaba un poco al saber que haría equipo con el Jinchuriki. Muy en el fondo, sentía algo por él.

Gaara: entonces está decidido, luego de encontrarnos con Konoha, ustedes tomarán una ruta alternativa y buscarán espacios para vulnerar la base enemiga.

Naruto: de acuerdo, el rubio respondió de mala manera, su plan era atravesar ese lugar sólo, pero ahora que iba a ir con Temari, su alegría duró poco.

Kankuro: sigamos adelante.

 **Amegakure:**

Una peliazul de ojos color ámbar se encontraba contamplando la lluvia eterna que regía sobre su aldea. Había terminado de realizar sus responsabilidades como líder de la aldea. Intentaba relajarse después de tanto papeleo y trabajo. Hubiese sido mejor el momento si no hubiese detectado la presencia de un chakra maligno.

Konan: que extraño, ¿de quién será este chakra frío y lleno de maldad?. A la mujer le perturbaba sentir tal energía en uno de los pocos momentos que podía disfrutar de su tiempo libre. De repente, un ninja de la lluvia se acercó a donde estaba la ex-akatsuki y le dió nuevas noticias.

Ninja: Konan-sensei, reportamos un rayo de color lila en una ubicación desconocida.

Konan: '' debe estar relacionado con lo que sentí hace un momento '', dile a los cíviles que vuelvan a sus hogares y también informa a nuestros ninjas que partimos en cuanto estémos listos.

Ninja: pero, no estamos seguros de lo que sea.

Konan: no importa, estoy segura que no es nada bueno, y otras aldeas intentarán detener éste escándalo, así que dá la orden.

Ninja: como ordene. El ninja se retiro para pasar la noticia, dejándo a la peliazul sola nuevamente.

Konan: Naruto-kun, no sé si esto tiene que ver contigo, pero mi aldea también participará para ponerle fin a esta amenaza. No romperé mi promesa que les hice a Yahiko y a Nagato, no descanzaré hasta que hayas encontrado la paz. Yo tengo fe en tí.

Dicho esto, la fémina se dirigió a su residencia para prepararse y partir lo antes posible.

 **Cuartel oscuro:**

El rey yacía tranquilo en la sala principal, cuando, de repente, el primer teniente ingresa al lugar para avisar a su líder.

Primer teniente: señor, el ritual ya ha comenzado, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que el mundo ninja caiga bajo el efecto de nuestro hechizo.

Rey: perfecto, ve y avísale al segundo teniente y a los demás.

Primer teniente: si, señor. Acto seguido, el cólider se retiró de la sala, dejando al rey en soledad.

Rey: muy pronto, el mundo se arrodillará ante mí y comenzará la era de los oscuradores. Al decir esto, volvió a soltar una risa malisiosa, aunque aún no estaba alertado de que algo iba a suceder.

 **Punto de encuentro de las aldeas de la hoja y la arena:**

Ya habían llegado a la localización específica ambas aldeas, tomaron el descanzo y finalmente se dirigieron a la fortaleza del enemigo. Durante el recorrido, los amigos de Naruto aparecieron y se encontraron con el propio rubio.

Kiba: oye Naruto, perdónanos.

Lee: si, no quisimos hacerte daño.

Sakura: no teníamos consciencia de nuestras acciones.

Shikamaru: fue problemático, pero aun así naruto, lo siento.

Hinata: perdoname Naruto-kun, tu sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría. La hyuga estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Todos le pedían disculpas al ojiazul quien las aceptó de buena manera.

Naruto: por favor chicos, perdónenme a mi, yo fuí quien les hizo daño para sacarlos de la maldición, la culpa es mía. De repente, apareció Ino e interrumpió al Jinchuriki y le dió una bofetada. El resto de los ninjas miraron asombrados la escena.

Ino: ¿tienes idea de lo que está diciendo, Naruto?, tuviste que pelear contra cada uno de nosotros por que caímos bajo un hechizo que podríamos haber evitado, así que no vuelvas a decir que la culpa es tuya. Al terminar de hablar, la rubia, que se encontraba llorando a mares, abrazó al Uzumaki del cuello como consuelo por aquella cachetada. Éste le correspondió colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra detrás de su cabeza.

Naruto: está bien, lo lamento Ino. Ambos culminaron el abrazo y el portador del zorro habló nuevamente. De todos modos, ahora todos están a salvo y libres de la oscuridad, sólo nos queda combatir al enemigo y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Todos asintieron y aseguraron que iban a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, llegaron Gaara y Tsunade para avisar al ejército ninja, no sin antes de que la rubia se diculpara con Naruto.

Tsunade: perdóname Naruto, el enemigo me tomó por sorpresa y por mi culpa has sufrido un gran daño.

Naruto: te perdono Tsunade-sensei, y descuida, ya estoy completamente curado.

Gaara: la noche ha caído, antes de atacar, acamparemos por aquí y mañana comenzaremos con la invasión.

Pasaron tres horas y todos los ninjas habían cenado y se encontraban descansando en sus carpas, a excepción de Naruto, quien se encontraba cerca de un lago, sentado en un tronco, pensando en lo que iba a suceder mañana.

Naruto: '' mañana sabré quien ha sido el causante de todo este desorden, y lo pagará caro ''. A una corta distancia, se iba acercando una persona, el Uzumaki le daba la espalda, pero luego de unos minutos, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

?: hola.

Naruto: ¿qué haces aquí Ino?

Ino: eso te debería preguntar yo, deberías descanzar para mañana.

Naruto: no quiero, debo mantenerme despierto por si nos detectan. La rubia se sentó al lado del shinobi.

Ino: sabes que no tienes que exceder tu cuerpo.

Naruto: por nuestra seguridad y la de todos, yo haría lo que sea.

Ino: veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, por cierto, perdóname.

Naruto: ya te perdoné antes Ino, descuida.

Ino: no, perdóname por la bofetada, me dejé llevar por mi rabia y tristeza. De los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, ésto asustó al Jinchuriki.

Naruto: Ino, yo los líbere de la maldición y recibí todo el daño sin quejarme, debía sacarlos de la oscuridad, aunque hubiese sido a costa de mi propia vida.

Ino: no digas eso Naruto, tu vales mucho más que nosotros, tu debes convertirte en Hokage y encontrar la paz que guíe a nuestro mundo.

Naruto: estás equivocada, yo no valgo más que ustedes, yo soy un monstruo que contiene al Kyubi, como podría..., el rubio fue interrumpido por la Yamanaka, qué lo abrazó y lo obligó a detenerse.

Ino: ya basta, Naruto, tu no eres un monstruo, tu nos salvaste, a mí y a la aldea, en numerosas ocasiones, incluyendo esta última causada por el hechizo. Ahora sí, la rubia lloraba desconcertada por las palabras de su amigo.

Naruto: tranquila Ino, es mi deber, como ninja de Konoha, ayudar a la aldea cuando se encuentra en apuros, además, por tí yo haría lo que sea. El Uzumaki la miró a sus azulados ojos, la tomó del mentón y acercó su boca a la suya, fundiendose en un hermoso beso. La rubia platino se quedó sorprendida, pero le correspondió y aferró sus manos al cuello de Naruto, que colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ninguno quería que ese momento de amor terminara. Luego de minutos de desenfrenada pasión, ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Ino: Naruto, te amo. La chica abrazó al rubio de la cintura y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del mismo.

Naruto: Ino, yo no encuentro palabras para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Sin darse cuenta, eran observados por una persona escondida detrás de los árboles.

?: Naruto-kun, tu la amas.

Así pasaron toda la noche, hasta que llegó la hora, ellos, su aldea, el mundo y el futuro de éste dependía de sus habilidades y voluntad como ninjas de la hoja.

Gaara y Tsunade encabezaban el ejercito de las aldeas.

Tsunade: ¡el enemigo está ahi, delante de nosotros, debemos enseñarle que no puede hacer lo quiere con la gente inocente!. Ese mensaje motivó a todos.

Gaara: ¡al ataque!, todos comenzaron a correr para ingresar a la fortaleza oscura, mientras que Temari y Naruto tomaron el camino alternativo, no sin antes de que el rubio le deseara suerte a Ino y al resto de sus amigos.

Naruto: ¡suerte amigos, la victoria será nuestra!. Todos asintieron ante la frase del Jinchuriki y comenzaron con el asalto.

Una torre de arqueros observó como se acercaba un ejercito de ninjas, así que intentó alertar al resto de los oscuros, pero un ninja de la hoja sorprendió al grupo de tiradores y los derribó. Se trataba de Sai, que había llegado allí sigilosamente montado en su gran pájaro de tinta.

Sakura: buen trabajo Sai. Aunque el dibujante se molestó en inutilizar una de las torres, los ninjas oscuros se percataron de la llegada de Konoha y Suna, así que comenzaron a atacar para defender la base. Los soldados oscuros no resultaban ser grandes oponentes, ya que Tsunade y el resto lograban pasarlos por encima, la Hokage y el Kazekage mediante su fuerza, y el resto por sus habilidades únicas. Más tarde, comenzaron su defensa los ninjas montados en aguilas.

Shikamaru: esos son oponentes aéreos, necesitamos una distracción.

Sai: yo me encargaré de ellos.

Kiba: espera, Akamaru y yo vamos contigo a echarte una mano.

Sai: de acuerdo, súbanse.

Kiba: ¡vamos Akamaru!. El Inuzuka y su compañero canino se montaron, junto a Sai, al ave de tinta y comenzaron a atacar a los enemigos aéreos.

Tsunade: nosotros no nos distraigamos, ¡tenemos que llegar a la entrada principal! Mientras la mujer comandaba a las tropas, Lee esquivó un espadazo de un enemigo y lo dejó fuera de combate de una patada.

Lee: son demasiados, solo nos queda seguir luchando.

Sakura: tiene razón, no podremos pasar mientras el camino esté lleno de enemigos. La pelirrosa habló luego de haber golpeado ferozmente a otro rival, que también fue derrotado.

Shikamaru: deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos, así conseguiremos más tiempo.

Gaara: buena idea, varios de mis ninjas irán con los tuyos de la hoja, Tsunade.

Tsunade: de acuerdo, ¡ambos equipos, avancen!. En un grupo se encontraban Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sakura, entre otros, incluyendo a los de la arena. Mientras que, en el otro, quedaron Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Kankuro, Ino, Neji y varios más.

 **Torre de control de la fortaleza oscura:**

los enemigos alertaron a sus líderes de la intrusión de ninjas desconocidos.

Ninja: teniente, un ejército de tropas de Konoha y Suna ha invadido el perímetro y ya han superado la primer barrera armada de defensa.

Segundo teniente: muy bien, llegó el momento de movilizar a nuestros títeres.

Ninja: como ordene señor.

 **De vuelta en el campo de batalla:**

Tsunade y los demás lograron abrirse paso por la segunda barrera de defensa, que estaba plagada de soldados con espadas, arqueros y más aguilas con ninjas montados. Pero cuando Tsunade destruyó de un gran puñetazo el muro de madera oscura, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Gaara terminaba de combatir con sus rivales y, al ver a Tsunade inmóvil, decidió mirar adonde ella. Como sospechaba, frente a ellos se encontraban los tres kages de la nube, la niebla y la roca. Detrás de ellos se encontraban en posición de combate los ninjas de las mismas aldes, entre ellos, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Chojuro, Ao, Akatsuchi y Killer Bee.

Gaara: esto no es nada bueno. Al observar a los Kages poseídos, notó que sus ojos eran de ese característico color purpura.

Tsunade: esta debe ser su defensa definitiva.

Shikamaru: no quiero sonar pesimista, Tsunade-sensei, pero su poder de combate es muy alto.

Sakura: eso no importa, mientras uno de nosotros siga en pie, nunca perderemos.

Tsunade: bien dicho Sakura, yo me encargaré del Tsuchikage. Antes de ponerse en guardia, el Raikage ya estaba a metros de impactarle un gran golpe, pero éste fue detenido por Kakashi, que había activado su Sharingan. Para alejar a A (el Raikage), Gai utilizó su entrada dinámica y lo obligó a retroceder.

Kakashi: de acuerdo, Tsunade-sama, Gai y yo nos encargaremos del Raikage.

Gai: si, solo alguien con igual velocidad le puede hacer frente. El cejudo activó la tercera puerta interna para mejorar su agilida y así poder enfrentar a su oponente.

Gaara: y supongo que yo debo lidiar con la Mizukage, no será nada sencillo.

Tsunade: tranquilos, el que se sienta con poca energía, avise e iremos cambiando entre nosotros.

Gaara/Kakashi/Gai: ¡si!.

Al asentir, los emocionantes duelos entre líderes de aldeas dió comienzo.

 **En otra parte:**

Naruto y Temari seguían su camino para llegar a la torre de control y destruirla, así el enemigo ya no podría comunicarse con sus aliados. Pero en un instante, fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de soldados con espadas y arcos.

Naruto: ¡jutsu clones de sombra!. Las réplicas neutralizaron a todos los soldados armados.

Temari: ¡güadaña de viento!. La potente ráfaga creada por la rubia destruyó todas las flechas y eliminó a los arqueros.

Naruto: ahí esta la torre de control, ¿cómo haremos para derribarla?.

Temari: ¿puedes utilizar alguna técnica a larga distancia?.

Naruto: es buena idea, pero no será suficiente fuerza, mira. El Uzumaki le señaló con el dedo índice la torre a su compañera.

Temari: ¿qué pasa?.

Naruto: eso es madera hechizada con poder oscuro, es más dura que la normal. Aunque era verdad, a la ojiverde se le ocurrió una idea.

Temari: Naruto, ¿y si intentamos utilizar tu ataque con mi ráfaga de viento?

Naruto: eso podría funcionar, hagámoslo. Pero antes de aplicar su plan, una flecha cayó muy cerca de ambos ninjas.

Temari: ¿qué sucede?. A lo lejos, se podían divisar más soldados dispuestos a atacar a los dos rubios.

Naruto: mis clones los detendrán, además, necesito tiempo para reunir energía para el modo sabio.

Temari: yo te cubro, tu escóndete y haz lo tuyo. !Güadaña de viento!, la ojiverde arremetía con ataques de viento hacia los batallones, pero cada vez eran más y más. El rubio se refugió en unos arbustos y comenzó a concentrar su poder natural.

Ninja oscuro: ¡ahí está, acaben con ella!. Los soldados de las sombras se lanzaron sobre la kunoichi de Suna, que intentó resistir todo lo que pudo. Pasados unos minutos, aunque le sobraban fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya se encontraba un poco cansada.

Temari: Naruto, ¿te falta mucho?. El jinchuriki ya estaba listo, salió de su escondite y preparó su técnica.

Naruto: ¡Odama Rasen-shuriken!. El rubio lanzó el gran proyectil de aire.

Temari: ¡Gran tifón de viento!. Temari movió fuertemente su abanico y proyectó una gran ráfaga de viento. La diferencia entre esta y la otra técnica es que la última tenía un mayor poder destructivo. La espiral aérea con forma de Shuriken avanzó aún más velozmente de lo que iba y adquirió un poder incomparable. Al impactar con la torre de control, la técnica provocó una enorme explosión y voló en pedazos la estructura. Ahora los oscuradores no podían informar a sus superiores ni pedir refuerzos.

Todos en el campo de batalla observaban como los pedazos de madera y piedra oscura caían sobre la llanura y las tropas enemigas.

Sakura: ¿qué es eso, qué ha pasado?. La Hokage sonrió.

Tsunade: ha sido Naruto, él ha destruido la torre, ahora debemos luchar en serio si queremos ganar.

Los ninjas, tanto de Konoha como de Suna levantaron el puño y gritaron fuertemente.

Todos: ¡si!.

Gaara: '' Naruto, cuento contigo para que termines con esto ''.

 **Bueno este ha sido el capitulo 5, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¿que opinan del naruino, mi pareja favorita?, espero que no les haya disgustado que haya metido a esta pareja. Saludos y suerte.**


	6. Capitulo 6: lucha definitiva por la paz

La batalla había tomado otro rumbo, la falla de comunicación creó en el ejercito oscuro una gran desventaja. Ahora, los ninjas de Konoha y de Suna debían emplearse al máximo si querían tener la chance de salir victoriosos.

Tsunade: ¡eso es, podemos hacerlo!. La mujer quedó frente al Tsuchikage para hacerle frente

Gaara: no será nada sencillo. El pelirrojo se mostraba un poco desconfiado, y no era para menos, su rival era la Mizukage.

 **Con Kakashi, Gai y el Raikage:**

Kakashi: estate alerta Gai, quien sabe de lo que es capaz el Raikage. El peliplata ya estaba preparado para combatir.

Gai: claro. Instantáneamente, A golpeó a Kakashi a toda velocidad e intentó atacar a Gai, pero este lo evitó gracias a su velocidad conseguida con la tercer puerta. El peliplata se había estrellado contra un muro, pero se puso en guardia al instante.

Kakashi: no me esperaba eso, ni con mi sharingan puedo seguir al máximo sus movimientos. El Hatake levantó la vista y observó como el pelinegro y su oponente intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad sobrehumana. Apenas podía ver donde estaban el jounin y el kage. En un momento, el Kage lográ asestarle un gran golpe en el rostro al sensei cejudo, mandándolo a volar justo donde se encontraba Kakashi.

Gai: es muy veloz.

Kakashi: necesitamos una estrategia.

Gai: ¿como cuál?

Kakashi: se me ocurrió algo, pero no debe haber errores. El peliplata se acercó a su compañero de batalla y le dijo al oído que debían hacer.

Gai: podría funcionar.

Kakashi: entonces, ¡hagámoslo!.

Gai: claro. Al momento de asentir, el pelinegro abrió hasta su quinta puerta y corrió en dirección a su oponente. Kakashi le siguió con un kunai en un su mano izquierda.

A: no son más que débiles ninjas de Konoha, llegó su hora de morir. El Raikage intentó golpear a Gai, pero este saltó y lo evitó. El peliblanco se disponía a atacar al jounin, pero fue sorprendido por el Hatake, que lo hirió con su Kunai. A pesar de su contextura física, el Kage sintió el tajo como un ataque muy poderoso.

Kakashi: eh?, maldición!. A pesar de su herida, el Raikage tomó a Kakashi de un brazo y una pierna y lo lanzó en dirección a Gai, que lo atrapó con lo justo y con la suficiente fuerza para no perder el equilibrio.

Gai: ¿estás bien Kakashi?.

Kakashi: sí, debemos seguir sorprendiéndolo de esa forma, tarde o temprano caerá.

Gai: de acuerdo. Ambos ninjas volvieron a correr hacia su adversario, que estaba listo para intentar rechazar el ataque.

 **Con Tsunade y el Tsuchikage:**

Onoki le lanzó un par de rocas a la rubia, pero ésta, gracias a su fuerza y agilidad, las destruyó a puñetazos.

Tsunade: deberás hacer algo más que eso para derrotarme. El peliblanco le lanzó otra gran roca, y la mujer se disponía a destruirla, pero al obsevar las manos del kage de Iwa, quedó con la guardia baja.

Onoki: estilo de tierra: roca ultrapesada. En efecto, el proyectil consiguió la suficiente densidad como para neutralizar el golpe de Tsunade y causarle un gran daño físico.

Tsunade: ah, no puede ser.

La rubia no tardó en ponerse de pie y adoptar su pose de pelea.

Tsunade: ese fue solo el calentamiento, ahora comienza el combate de verdad. Con orgullo, la Hokage quería demostrar por que era la líder de su aldea.

 **Con Gaara y la Mizukage:**

Gaara: no quiero lastimarla, Lady Mei, pero debo hacerlo para que usted vuelva a la normalidad.

Mei: entonces, ven por mi, bonito, le dijo la pelirroja señalando con su dedo índice para que comience. El Kazekage desenfundó su arena e intentó atacar a la ojiverde, pero no sirvió de nada ya que la mujer, utilizando una técnica acuática, humedeció la arena y la dejó sin efecto.

Gaara: ¿qué?.

Mei: no creerás que con esa arena lograrás vencerme, ¿o sí?

Gaara: '' no puede ser, la arena es mi unica arma, ¿qué otra forma tengo de atacarla? ''. Al pelirrojo no le quedaban muchas opciones, si su arena era inefectiva, tendría que acercarse a la mujer y atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de que ese no era su fuerte.

 **Con Naruto y Temari:**

Naruto: ¡si, lo hicimos!, ahora hay que..., el Uzumaki no pudo terminar ya que giró su mirada y notó que la rubia estaba herida en la espalda y en el abdómen.

Temari: hay que... avanzar, la kunoichi finalizó la frase de Naruto.

Naruto: Temari, ¿estás bien?. La ojiverde tosió sangre, cosa que alertó al Jinchuriki.

Temari: no te...preocupes...por mi, ve a la... fortaleza, la mujer apenas podía hablar.

Naruto: ¡no puedo dejarte aquí sola!, de pronto, la rubia colocó sus manos en el rostro de Naruto, estaban asperas y sangrientas, pero eso no le importó al ninja, sinó su condición física

Temari: escuchame, la mision...es lo... importante, yo estaré... bien, me reuniré... con las tropas.

Naruto: muy bien, pero no te esfuerzes.

Temari: no lo haré, ahorá... vete. El rubio obedeció a su compañera y corrió en dirección a la puerta principal.

Naruto: '' espero que no sea herida de nuevo '', el Uzumaki no se perdonaría si la ojiverde sufría algún otro daño.

Aparecieron muchos más enemigos que obstaculizaban el camino de Naruto, pero este no tuvo inconvenientes para derrotarlos ya que utilizó sus clones de sombra para abrirse paso.

Mientras tanto, al campo de batalla ya habían llegado los ninjas de Amegakure junto a Konan para dar una mano.

Ninja de la lluvia: princesa Konan, ¿cómo hacemos?

Konan: ustedes encarguense de ayudar a Konoha, yo iré directamente a la entrada principal.

Ninja de la lluvia: como ordene. En ese momento la peliazul se dirigió a la puerta de la fortaleza. Pasados cinco minutos, ya podía observar al Uzumaki luchando contra los guardias oscuros.

Naruto: '' son demasiados, a este paso toda mi energía se va a acabar ''. De un minuto al otro, el modo sabio de Naruto desapareció, dejándolo con la guardia baja, lo que aprovechó uno de los oscuradores para atrapar e inmovilizar al rubio por la espalda. Uno de los oscuros se acercaba lentamente con su espada en la mano.

Ninja oscuro: ¿que vas a hacer ahora?. El ojiazul intentó liberarse, pero el cuerpo aún no le respondía.

Naruto: ''¿éste será el final?, se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de derrota.

Ninja oscuro: ¡estas acabado, muere!. El rubio esperaba ver a su padre y madre en poco tiempo, sin embargo, no sintió nada ya que el enemigo había sido asesinado misteriosamente.

Naruto: ¿pero qué?. Nadie podía creerlo, ni él ni los ninjas oscuros entendía lo que sucedía. Todos elevaron la vista y dieron con una figura con alas de papel. El rubio la confundió con un ángel, pero en realidad era Konan.

Konan: ¡danza Shikigami: tornado!, exclamó la peliazul mientras creaba un gran torbellino de papeles que atrajo a todos los enemigos a su vortice y los asesinó rápidamente.

Naruto, aún débil, se arrodilló con sus manos sobre el suelo a causa del dolor que sentía por su reciente batalla. La ojiámbar fue a revisar como estaba.

Konan: Naruto, ¿así vas a dejar que termine?.

Naruto: Konan, ¿que haces aquí?.

Konan: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debes seguir adelante. El Jinchuriki jadeaba, había utilizado bastante energía, y todo para derrotar a varios enemigos inofensivos para él.

Naruto: pero, ya no tengo mucha energía. La mujer tomó a Naruto del rostro, lo miró a los ojos y le habló.

Konan: escuchame, yo confío en tí, no voy a dejar que te rindas, tu eres el único que puede terminar con este caos y salvar al mundo.

Naruto: Konan-chan...

Konan: Naruto-kun...

Ambos se besaron, no les importó las circunstancias ni el momento, si la mujer debía hacerlo para que el Uzumaki recobrara la confianza, no iba a pensárselo dos veces. Se separaron y Konan observó como se acercaba uno de los tenientes desde la entrada.

Segundo teniente: ah, que tierno momento, perdón por interrumpirlos, pero acabaré con ustedes. La ojiámbar se puso de pie y enfrentó al gran ninja.

Konan: Naruto, yo pelearé con él, tu entra al castillo y termina con esto.

Naruto: ¡sí!. Comenzó a correr e intentó esquivar al colíder, pero este desenfundó su hacha y lo atacó, sin embargo, la mujer voló hacia ellos e interceptó el arma con sus manos, que formaron un pequeño escudo de papel.

Segundo teniente: ¡¿qué?!.

Konan: Naruto, corre. La peliazul presionaba contra el hacha para darle a su amigo la oportunidad de avanzar. En efecto, el Uzumaki siguió su camino, adentrándose en la fortaleza.

Segundo Teniente: maldita mocosa, ¡te destruiré a ti primero!. La ex-akatsuki neutralizó el ataque y retrocedió para ponerse en guardia.

Konan: esta batalla es entre tú y yo.

Segundo: parece que así será, de todas formas, no debes preocuparte por Naruto, el morirá antes que tú.

Konan: no lo creo, confío en que conseguirá derrotar a su jefe y volver a reestablecer la paz. La mujer estaba segura de ello.

Segundo teniente: ja, quiero ver como se enfrenta a mi compañero.

Konan: ¿qué?.

Segundo teniente: no pensabas que yo era el único que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de nuestro rey, ¿o si?

El escenario no era alentador, Konan había dejado pasar al rubio, sólo para que tuviera más chances de ser asesinado. Lo único que le quedaba era derrotar a su oponente antes de tiempo y alcanzarlo.

Konan: ¡ya callate!, Naruto lo logrará.

Segundo teniente: si es así, no estarás viva para verlo. El colíder avanzó con su arma preparada y arremetió contra la peliazul, que esquivó el ataque gracias a la velocidad que le otorgaban sus alas de papel.

Konan: ¡Chakram de papel!, al instante lanzó una gran shuriken de papel que giraba velozmente hacia su rival, que utilizó su hacha para cubrirse, pero esta se cortó debido al filo de la técnica y golpeó de lleno al teniente. Éste, sin embargo, se levanta sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Segundo teniente: ¿te has olvidado de la armadura que llevo puesta?, está hecha de acero oscuro, más dura que el corriente, mientras la traiga conmigo, no podrás matarme. El colíder reía arrogantemente.

Konan: eso lo veremos. Esta vez, la mujer arremetió contra su adversario y así continuaron su pelea.

 **Dentro de la fortaleza, en otra parte:**

El equipo de Sasuke había logrado infiltrarse en el castillo, pero eran perseguidos y acorralados cada vez por más ninjas oscuros. La única opción que les quedaba era combatirlos y derrotarlos a todos.

Suigetsu: ¡joder, estos tipos vienen de todas partes!, se quejaba el Hozuki mientras atravesaba con su espada a uno de sus enemigos y seguía luchando.

Karín: ¡por una vez, Suigetsu tiene razón, ¿que haremos para atravesar este lugar?!, preguntaba la pelirroja defendiendose con dos kunais de los constantes ataques. Jugo, por su parte, derrotaba a sus oponentes sin piedad, como si lo estuviese disfrutando.

Jugo: ¡no importa cuantos vengan, yo los mataré a todos!. Parecía estar fuera de control, pero luego les avisó a todos que se estaba divirtiendo.

Sasuke: no hay tiempo ahora, debemos seguir adelante, sugirió el Uchiha para luego quemar un grupo de oscuradores con una gran bola de fuego.

Suigetsu: prefiero avanzar y acabar con estos tipos que quedarme estancado aquí.

Jugo: tu adeléntate Sasuke, nosotros nos encargamos aquí.

Karin: si Sasuke-kun, tu debes enfrentar al responsable de esto.

Sasuke: de acuerdo. El pelinegro se abrió paso entre los enemigos con su espada y siguió su camino.

Suigetsu: oigan chicos, hay algo que no pensamos.

Karín: ¿qué pasa?.

Suigetsu: ahora somos nosotros tres contra innumerables ninjas malignos.

Jugo: ¿y eso qué tiene de malo?.

Suigetsu/Karin: ...

Jugo: no ven lo bien que me lo estoy pasando. Al pelinaranja no le importó el comentario de su amigo y continuó masacrando a los oscuradores. El Hozuki le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a la ojiroja.

Suigetsu: recuerdame por que tuvimos que incluirlo en nuestro equipo.

Karín: vamos, ¿no me digas que estás celoso por que puede derrotar a más enemigos que tú?

Suigetsu: eso no es cierto. La discución llegó a tal grado que tanto Suigetsu como Jugo comenzaron a luchar sin parar.

 **Con Naruto:**

El rubio corría a toda prisa a través del castillo, hasta que fue sorprendido por alguien que intentó clavarle una gran espada. Por fortuna, los reflejos fueron suficientes y esquivó el ataque.

Naruto: ¿pero qué?

?: no pensabas que aquél era el único vigilando esta guarida, ¿verdad?.

Naruto: así que, tu eres...

?: así es, soy el primer teniente, y no dejaré que sigas para enfrentar a nuestro líder. Acto seguido, el oscuro se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el Uzumaki para golpearlo con su espalda, pero el Jinchuriki lograba esquivar cada ataque, a pesar de su lamentable estado físico.

Naruto: ¡toma esto, Rasengan!, el rubio impactó su técnica en el cuerpo del colíder, que sólo retrocedió unos pasos.

Primer teniente: gracias a mi armadura, esa técnica es inútil contra mí. Acto seguido, y para presumir de su superioridad, el teniente le propinó un gran puñetazo a Naruto que salió volando hacia un muro y se estrelló contra este, causándole un enorme agujero.

Naruto: no puede ser, no estoy esforzándome al tope. El Uzumaki sentía impotencia al creer que su poder era menor al de su adversario.

Primer teniente: eso no será necesario ya que llegó tu hora de morir, el oscuro preparó su espada y se acercó rapidamente al ojiazul con intención de acabar con su vida. Estuvo a un segundo de lograrlo, pero algo se interpuso entre los dos, era Sasuke, que había bloqueado el ataque con su espada.

Naruto: ¿Sa... Sasuke?.

Sasuke: que patético dobe, siempre debo estar ahí para salvarte el pellejo. El pelinegro alejó a su oponente de una patada y miró al rubio fijamente.

Naruto: je, ¿tu crees que esto es fácil?, pues no, no lo es.

Sasuke: ya no importa, yo lo distraeré y pelearé en tu lugar, tu sigue adelante, tienes una última batalla que ganar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será más dificil que la que tuviste contra este tipo.

Naruto: muy bien Sasuke, yo seguiré mi camino, pero no mueras, todavía debo traerte de vuelta a la aldea.

Sasuke: ¿sigues con eso?, ya, olvídalo, ¡vete!. El ojiazul se lanzó a correr para superar al primer teniente, que intentó detenerlo.

Primer teniente: no lo harás, pero Sasuke ya había pensado en eso.

Sasuke: ¡Elemento fuego: flor del fénix!. El teniente debió prestar atención al ataque si no quería sufrir daños, así que agitó su espada y creó un escudo de color lila, que lo protegió del ataque ígneo.

Primer teniente: esa técnica no servirá conmigo.

Sasuke: ese no era el objetivo de mi ataque.

Primer teniente: ah si, lo has hecho para que tu amiguito pudiera pasar, pero debo advertirte que nuestro jefe se encargará de él en persona, así que, ¡preparate a morir, Uchiha!.

A Sasuke le sorprendió como es que sabía de su clan, pero no importaba, iba a derrotar a ese oscurador a cualquier precio. preparó su espada y atacó al colíder.

 **Minutos después:**

Naruto llegó a lo que parecía ser una gran sala, solo que entre ambos se encontraba una gran puerta de piedra oscura, que fue destruída por un rasengan del rubio. Al ingresar al lugar, una figura sospechosa yacía frente a él.

Naruto: sé que estás ahí, ¡así que muéstrate!.

?: me preguntaba cuando llegarías. La misteriosa persona se acercó a donde daba la luz del sol, logrando dejarle al ojiazul una vista de su rostro y cuerpo.

Naruto: tú eres...

?: sí, soy el rey oscuro, y jefe de todos estos ninjas provenientes de las sombras.

Naruto: tu provocaste todo este alboroto, ¿por qué?.

Rey oscuro: pensé que eras más listo, Naruto, mi propósito es dominar el mundo y yo seré su gobernante.

Naruto: ¿pero qué logras matando a todos los ciudadanos inoscentes y a nosotros?

Rey oscuro: esta ya no será una generación de ninjas débiles, yo la convertiré en un hogar y un mundo de espectros, fantasmas y oscuradores, en otras palabras, este ya no será un mundo shinobi.

Naruto: ¿que será?. El rubio aún no descubría los verdaderos planes del jefe oscuro.

Rey: se transformará en el reino de las sombras. Al terminar de decir lo último, el rey soltó una larga risa maliciosa, cosa que el Jinchuriki ignoró y se puso en guardia.

Naruto: no si yo lo evito. Se lanzó al ataque al instante, pero el jefe bloqueó su ataque con su mano y reveló una sorpresa. El rubio se vió obligado a retroceder velozmente.

Rey: ¿qué haces Naruto?, pensé que te lo tomarías más en serio. El oscuro sostenía en su mano derecha una espada de gran tamaño de color purpura, en uno de los bordes tenía incrustado una joya de color violeta claro que hacía alusión a un ojo. La hoja en sí parecía una espada demoniaca, pero era muy adecuada para una persona tan maligna y poderosa como el Rey oscuro.

Naruto: ¿pero, qué clase de arma es esa?

Rey: contempla mi gran espada, cuchilla del inframundo. El rey, luego de presumir sobre su arma, corrió hacia el rubio y comenzó a atacarlo constantemente. A pesar de su gran tamaño, su velocidad no era nada menor, es más, mientras Naruto se defendía con Kunais y shurikens, estaba seguro de que el rey, por momentos, lo había superado en rapidez y agilidad.

Naruto: esto no es bueno, si no planeo algo, seré derrotado tarde o temprano. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que el jefe maligno aprovechó esto, le provocó un par de cortes, para después mandarlo a volar de un fuerte puñetazo hacia una de las paredes. Logró recuperarse, pero sus fuerzas iban decayendo de a poco.

Rey: ¿qué sucede, acaso no ibas a detenerme?.

Naruto: eso no ha sido nada, Jutsu multiclones de sombra. El rubio había creado 50 clones y todos se acercaron rapidamente al rey con la esperanza de asestarle un golpe, pero no contó con lo que seguía.

Rey: ¿es una broma?, al burlarse del Jinchuriki, trazó un circulo alrededor suyo y de él surgió un remolino de color violeta que lo envolvió, protegiéndolo, y al mismo tiempo, liberando grandes ráfagas de viento y provocando que todas las copias desaparecieran.

Naruto: ni siquiera mis clones pudieron con él, supongo que no me queda otra opción, al no encontrar otro modo de acercarse a su oponente, creó nuevamente tantos clones que el rey ya no distinguía al verdadero.

Rey: no importa cuantos clones hagas, será inutil, ¿no lo entiendes?. Varios clones rodearon al jefe y el otro grupo de réplicas comenzó a reunir energía natural.

Naruto: '' sólo necesito un par de minutos y completaré el proceso ''.

Rey: aunque quiera acabar contigo de una vez, deseo ver que desafío me puedes ofrecer.

Naruto: pues, tu tampoco me estás tomando en serio.

Rey: no te estoy subestimando, no estás ni a la mitad de tu condición física, así que no creo que puedas seguir luchando por mucho tiempo.

Naruto: será suficiente. Finalmente consiguió el modo sennin al disipar a todos los clones que habían juntado suficiente poder de la naturaleza, uniéndolos a su verdadero cuerpo.

Rey: ya veo, así que eso tenías bajo la manga, veamos que reto me ofreces, comentó el jefe oscuro preparando su hoja del inframundo.

Naruto: esto apenas comienza. El rubio se abalanzó hacia el líder, ahora con más velocidad que antes, pero la batalla seguía sin mostrar ventajas para el Uzumaki, no hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Rey: al parecer solo has cambiado tu color de ojos y tus ojos. Fue sorprendido por detrás por dos clones, pero, para disiparlos, movió bruscamente su espada y, de una ráfaga, las réplicas desaparecieron. Pero el rey no le presto atención al verdadero, que logró sorprenderlo impactádole un Rasenrengan en su pecho. A pesar de la técnica, el jefe sólo retrocedió unos pasos.

Naruto: ¿cómo es posible?.

Rey: no subestimes el poder de mi armadura, cualquier ataque que uses apenas lo voy a sentir.

Naruto: no todos.

Rey: ¿qué más traes escondido?. Naruto creó más clones para distraer a su rival, mientras un par ayudaban al verdadero a crear una Shuriken espiral.

Naruto: no creas que eso fue todo.

Rey: veo que no eres tan débil en ese estado, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podrás luchar de esa forma?. El rey destruyó a todos los clones de una ráfaga, pero no contó con lo siguiente.

Naruto: ¡toma esto, Futon: Rasen-shuriken!, al exclamar su nombre, lanzó la gran shuriken de viento.

Rey: ¡ráfaga del inframundo!. El líder oscuro movió rapidamente su espada y lanzó una ráfaga de viento purpura, pero no fue suficiente ya que fue nuetralizada por la técnica del Uzumaki.

Naruto: ¡eres mio!. El ataque impactó a su adversario y, luego, provocó una devastadora explosión. Las paredes y el techo de la sala desaparecieron debido al poder destructivo de la explosión. El panoráma se aclaró y se podía observar a Naruto jadeando y sin el modo ermitaño. Al no poseer tanta fuerza, la duración de la técnica del sabio se reducía considerablemente, quedó demostrado ya que solo podía utilizar un sólo Rasen-shuriken y algunos clones. Aún así, no podía ver al rey por ninguna parte.

Naruto: lo hice, derroté al rey de los oscuradores. Estaba dispuesto a ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero algo captó su atención. Instantáneamente, el líder maligno surgió de entre los escombros y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

Rey: así que, ¿de esto eras capaz?, te felicito Naruto Uzumaki, aunque sigo decepcionado, esa fue tu técnica más poderosa y solo has logrado que me enojara aún más.

Naruto: '' ¿que hago?, este tipo sigue de pie y yo ya no puedo utilizar mi chakra ''.

Rey: suficiente, llegó tu hora de morir. De repente, se acercó a toda velocidad al rubio y lo atravesó con su espada del inframundo. Naruto tosió sangre y cayó al piso.

Naruto: todavía no...

Rey: sigues vivo, el rey levanta su espada con sus dos manos, como si estuviera a punto de clavarla en una roca muy dura, ¡muere!.

?: ¡alto!.

Rey: ¿ahora quien osa interrumpirme?. El ojiazul miró hacia atrás y tomó una expresión de sorpresa.

?: yo seré tu oponente, ahora, enfrentame.

Naruto: Sasuke... tose sangre...¿que haces aquí?.

Sasuke: he derrotado a tu servidor, fue muy duro, y ahora estoy casi sin chakra, pero no dejaré que mates a Naruto, él es mio.

Rey: lamento decirte que no podrás cumplir tu ambisión ya que acabaré con ustedes dos de una vez.

Sasuke: si es que puedes, el pelinegro corrió hacia el jefe oscuro y lo atacó con su espada, era una batalla de Kenjutsu, las dos espadas se bloqueaban mutuamente, pero, por fuerza y velocidad, el rey tenía una mínima ventaja. Éste golpeó seriamente al Uchiha de un puñetazo en el estómago.

Rey: ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer el último de los Uchiha?. A pesar de estar muy orgulloso de su fuerza, Sasuke logró atravesar al rey con su lanza chidori, incluso destruyó parte de su armadura. Una vez que lo tenía sometido, aprovechó el poco tiempo para otro ataque.

Sasuke: elemento fuego: llamas del dragon. De su boca salieron dos dragones ígneos que atacaron al rey, provocndo otra explosión, esta vez, el humo no dejaba ver nada.

Rey: nada mal, pero esto no es nada, el rey apuñaló al Uchiha en el estómago, tal como lo hizo con Naruto, y lo tiró al piso.

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!.

Sasuke: maldición, aún me queda algo de chakra.

Rey: ¡prepárate, hasta aquí llegaste!. El líder oscuro estaba a punto de darle el golpe definitivo, pero aún le quedaba una carta más que jugar al pelinegro.

Sasuke: ¡Amaterasu!, el Sharingan de Sasuke cambió y se enfocó en el enemigo, que recibió las llamas negras en el cuerpo.

Rey: ¡eres un...!, el rey no podía hablar ya que la última técnica del Uchiha surtió efecto.

Sasuke: Naruto, levantate y dale el golpe final.

Naruto: si, a pesar de que sus heridas eran graves, su cuerpo aún podía canalizar chakra. El rubio preparó un Rasengan y atacó al adversario en el abdomen, mandándolo a volar. Rapidamente el ojiazul cayó al piso.

Sasuke: lo hicimos... por fin derrotamos al..., el Uchiha no terminó su frase ya que tanto él como Naruto fueron tomados del cuello por su enemigo, que creían muerto.

Rey: mocosos, realmente me han molestado bastante, pero sus muertes compensarán lo que me han hecho. El jefe ya no poseía su armadura, solo un pantalón oscuro y su cuerpo descubierto, de un color purpura claro.

Sasuke: Naruto, ¿este será nuestro fin?. Ambos intentaban liberarse, pero las manos del nemigo seguían firmes.

Rey: pero antes de acabar con sus vidas, les dejaré observar lo que pasó con sus amigos.

Naruto/Sasuke: ..., el campo de batalla no era para nada agradable, todos yacían en el piso, algunos ninjas muertos, otros en estado grave, y algunos seguían luchando, por ejemplo, Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru.

Rey: ¿que les parece?, mi ejercito no se guarda nada. De pronto, Naruto fijó su vista en Ino, quien se encontraba herida en el suelo. Al rubio no le gustaba esa escena y comenzó a enfurecerse. Sasuke también observó como su equipo apensa podía seguir luchando, aunque karín ya había sido derrotada, sin embargo, el Uchiha había utilizado todo su poder en el Amaterasu.

Naruto: ¡vas... a pagar... lo que hiciste!. Un aura naranja comenzó a emanar del rubio, además, comenzaron a crecerle los colmillos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con pupilas verticales, sus marcas en las mejillas se hicieron más notorias y sus heridas estaban curándose muy rápido. Finalmente, un manto de color naranja envolvió a Naruto y le crecieron dos colas.

En el campo de batalla, cierta rubia lograba levantar su mirada y observó al pequeño zorro.

Ino: ¿es ese... Naruto?. La ojiazul no tenía dudas, aunque estuviese cubierto por ese manto, lograba reconocerlo.

Rey: ¿ese... es el poder de... tu biju?. Como respuesta obtuvo un gran golpe de parte de su rival que lo mando a volar.

Naruto: ¡aaahhh!, rugió el Jinchuriki, ahora ayudado por el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas.

Ino: ¡detente Naruto-kun!, la rubia derramaba lagrimas a más no poder, odiaba ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado y con esa fría y cruel personalidad.

Rey: eso no basta para detenerme. El jefe intentó atacar al Uzumaki con su espada, pero éste lo esquivó varias veces y le propinó otro poderoso golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó inmovil del dolor.

Naruto: ¡nunca te lo perdonaré, Rasengan Bermellón!, Naruto creó un rasengan rojo con una espiral rosa dentro y lo impactó en su enemigo. A diferencia del original, este Rasengan tenía concentrado el elemento fuego y era aún más poderoso que el normal. El líder oscuro retrocedió violentamente, como si lo hubiese embestido algo muy duro, hasta caer al suelo.

Rey: ¡aún no termino, este será tu fin!, el oscurador apensa pudo levantarse y comenzó a concentrar todo su chakra maligno en su espada, alargando su hoja y dándole más poder.

Naruto: ¡esto aquí termina!. El Uzumaki iba a realizar lo que llevaba practicando en su entrenamiento, formó un Rasengan en su mano, que luego le comenzaron a surgir astas de color rojo claro.

Ino: ¡basta Naruto-kun, vuelve a ser tu mísmo!

Rey: ¡muere!, el rey corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rubio, que hizo lo mismo con su técnica lista.

Naruto: ¡desaparece de este mundo, rey oscuro!.

Rey: ¡cuchilla del inframundo, poder máximo!.

Naruto: ¡Katon: Rasen-shuriken Bermellón!.

Ambos chocaron sus ataques y provocaron una explosión de tal magnitud que la fortaleza quedó reducida a escombros y ruinas. Luego de unos minutos, el panoráma se aclaró y se encontraba Naruto, ya sin el manto del Biju, en el piso, y el rey oscuro de pie, aunque a duras penas.

Los presentes estaban preocupados al pensar que, ni con ese poder tan destructivo, el enemigo no era derrotado.

Rey: Naruto Uzumaki, al parecer mis ambisiones ya están muy lejos de ser cumplidas, mi ejercito ha sido asesinado y nuestra fortaleza ha sido destruida. El hombre se acercaba lentamente al Uzumaki, que apenas escuchaba las palabras de su enemigo.

Ino: ¡Naruto!, la rubia se levantó y corrió hacia su amado.

Rey: pero al menos puedo matarte con mis propias manos y luego morir con la satisfacción de haber vencido al héroe de Konoha.

Naruto: tú..., el Jinchuriki no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, solo le quedaba enfrentar a la muerte. Sin embargo, Ino llegó para colocarse entre él y el jefe de los oscuradores, extendiendo sus manos para protegerlo con su vida.

Rey: ¿quieres morir tú primero?, entonces te concederé ese deseo.

Naruto: Ino... no lo hagas, tu debes vivir y continuar tu vida.

Ino: ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo sin estar a tu lado?, la rubia no podía contener sus lágrimas, que caían a borbotones.

Rey: ¡mueran los dos!, el líder ya tenía su espada en sus manos y lista para el acto.

Ino: ¡te amo Naruto-kun!, exclamó la mujer.

Naruto: ¡y yo a tí Ino!. respondió el Uzumaki.

La pareja de rubios estaba esperando el golpe final, pero milagrosamente, nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos, la Yamanaka observó como el rey soltaba su espada y se desplomaba en el suelo, al parecer derrotado. Esa última técnica había tardado en hacer efecto, pero finalmente lo habían logrado. Habían derrotado al ejercito de las sombras y terminado con sus planes. La rubia fue hacia su hombre y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Ino: Naruto-kun, no mueras, le susurraba la ojiazul. Sakura y el resto se aproximaron a la posición de ambos rubios, allí la pelirrosa comenzó a curar las heridas del Jinchuriki.

Kakashi: '' lo lograste Naruto, has ganado la batalla ''.

Hinata: '' Naruto-kun, tu amas a Ino ''

Lee: '' bien hecho Naruto, eres el mejor ''.

Todos se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos, excepto Sakura que continuaba con su trabajo.

Sakura: es inútil, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Tsunade: y debemos apurarnos, Konoha no está cerca de aquí.

Ino: andando.

Por otra parte, Suigetsu y Jugo fueron a donde estaba Sasuke y el pelinaranja lo cargó del hombro.

Suigetsu: Karín está inconsciente, pero estará bien. El peliblanco cargaba a la mujer en su espalda.

Jugo: Sasuke, tus heridas son muy graves, debemos llevarte a la guarida más cercana y revisarte allí.

Sasuke: de acuerdo... pero Naruto...

Suigetsu: ¿qué pasa?

Sasuke: olvidenlo... vámonos de aquí. Así, el equipo Taka se retiró de las ruinas.

Los que habían sido controlados por la maldición ya iban despertando.

A: ¿que ocurrió aquí?

Onhoki: todo está destruido.

Mei: ¿será que fuimos controlados?

Gaara: así es, ustedes han estado bajo el control del enemigo, pero ya todo ha terminado, nos encargaremos de que ustedes más los ninjas supervivientes vuelvan a sus respectivas aldeas.

A: estamos agradecidos con usted, lord Kazekage

Mei: sí, perdónenos, por cierto, ¿esas quemaduras en su cuerpo se las ocacioné yo?

Gaara: sí, pero no importa.

Ahora sí, cada uno de los líderes se dirigieron a sus aldeas para ser curados y, lo más importante, reestablecer la condición física de Naruto.

 **Bueno este ha sido el capitulo 6, debe ser el más largo que escribí hasta ahora, pero lo importante es que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido. A pesar de que no tenga tantos vistos, yo escribo por que me gusta y no para ser alguien reconocido o famoso, además de que quiero que los lectores tengan algo más que leer. Y recuerden, esto aún no terminó, aún queda un capítulo más que disfrutar. Saludos a todos los que me esten siguiendo de todo los países, a mi y a esta historia, estoy completamente agradecidos de corazón que lean esto y les deseo suerte en todo lo que hagan.**

 **Naruto Kyubi Forever 17, nombre real: Ricardo.**


	7. Capitulo 7: amor sellado

**Este será el último capitulo, un pequeño aviso, habrá lemon, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **En Konoha:**

Los ninjas habían vuelto luego de su dura batalla contra el ejercito oscuro, consiguiendo la victoria y erradicando de la faz de la tierra a esos seres oscuradores.

Pero lo que a todos les preocupaba era el estado de Naruto, que se encontraba herido de gravedad debido a los ataques del rey oscuro y a los efectos del chakra del zorro de las nueve colas. El resto de los shinobi sólo recibieron atención médica y fueron dados de alta rápidamente.

 **Dos semanas después:**

Naruto, gracias a Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y otros ninjas médicos, logró recuperarse físicamente y fue dado de alta sin ningun inconveniente.

Actualmente se encontraba en su apartamento preparándose para ir a entrenar, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, el se dirigió a la entrada y se encontró con Shikamaru.

Naruto: hola Shikamaru, ¿que haces aquí?.

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sensei te llama para que vallas a su oficina.

Naruto: en serio, ¿ya me dará una misión?

Shikamaru: si ese es el caso, que suerte que no soy tú, sería muy problemático. Comentaba el Nara tomandose la nuca con una mano.

Naruto: jeje, el mismo perezoso de siempre.

Shikamaru: así es, y no me quejo.

Naruto: no importa, ahora mismo iré.

Shikamaru: te esperaré aquí.

Una vez listo, ambos partieron hacia la torre Hokage, donde la rubia esperaba al Uzumaki.

Tsunade: buen día Naruto, ¿que tal estás luego de tu recuperación?

Naruto: la verdad que me encuentro mucho mejor, ustedes son las mejores ninjas médicos, gracias por ayudarme.

Tsunade: no hay de que, pero es suficiente de agradecimientos, te llamé por una cosa.

Naruto: ¿para qué?.

Tsunade: por tu esfuerzo y determinación en la batalla contra los oscuradores, hemos decidido otorgarte el rango de Chunnin, ¡felicidades!.

Naruto: muchas gracias Tsunade-sensei, pero creí que conseguíria algo un poco más importante, como Jonin o ambu.

Tsunade: ¿sabes por qué te ascendimos a Chunin y no a Jonin?

Naruto: ¿por qué?.

Tsunade: durante la batalla liberaste el poder del zorro de las nueve colas y podrías haber ido más lejos, te dejaste llevar por la ira y la rabia, pero un Jonin debe tener control de sí mismo.

Naruto: pero eso lo hice para protegerlos a todos ustedes.

Tsunade: lo sabemos Naruto, y estamos muy agradecidos contigo, pero si quieres llegar a ser Hokage, debes dejar de depender de tu Biju y utilizar tu propia fuerza. Cuando controles la energía del Kyubi y tengas consciencia de tus acciones, lograrás algo más que un ascenso.

Naruto: ya veo, de todos modos me alegra haberme convertido en chunin, ya era hora.

Sakura: genial Naruto, ya tienes el mismo rango que yo. La pelirosa se encontraba al lado de la Hokage junto a Shizune.

Naruto: nunca fuí más debil que nadie.

Shizune: nunca lo dudamos Naruto-kun, pero ya eres oficialmente un chunin y ya puedes ir en misiones como líder de grupos de genin.

Naruto: ¿en serio?, ¡no puedo esperar a que me llamen Naruto-sensei!, el rubio exclamaba de felicidad por esa nueva chance que se le brindaba.

Sakura: muy bien hecho Naruto, te lo mereces.

Naruto: gracias sakura-chan, de repente, el ojiazul recordó que debía hacer algo.

Tsunade: ¿ocurre algo, Naruto?

Naruto: no, nada, solo que recién me acordé de algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos. El Jinchuriki se despidió y salió de la torre Hokage, para luego comenzar a buscar a cierta persona.

Después de buscar por horas, pensó que no la encontraría, hasta que dió con ella en un pequeño parque, estaba sentada en uno de los banco y llorando, cosa que no le gustaba ver a Naruto, que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

?: ¿Que haces tu aquí?, vete.

Naruto: espera, Hinata, debo hablar contigo.

Hinata: no tenemos nada de que hablar, vete. El rubio, al ver que la ojiperla no cambiaba de opinión, tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y le dedicó unas palabras.

Naruto: Hinata, yo se que tú me amabas, en serio, cuando me lo dijiste en la batalla contra Pain, yo quedé paralizado de la sorpresa, ¿pero sabes que?, yo también te amaba, lo malo es que era un cobarde por miedo a que me rechazaras. Pero luego comencé a sentir algo por Ino, y era más que amistad. Por eso quiero aclararte que, aunque yo esté con otra chica, tu siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, por que te apoyé en los peores momentos, te motivé, y te ayudé, todo porque te amaba. Estando de esta manera, triste y llorando, también me lastimas a mí, así que por favor no sigas así, puede que yo no te corresponda ahora, pero no es el fin de todo. Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. La peliazul parecía calmarse y dibujar nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata: gracias, Naruto-kun, me pone feliz que seas honesto conmigo y me hayas dicho la verdad. Dicho esto, la Hyuga abrazo al rubio y le agradeció nuevamente. Naruto posó su mano en su cabeza acariciandola para consolarla y alegrarla.

Naruto: de nada, no olvides que sigues siendo una persona muy importante para mí.

Hinata: y tú también para mí.

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados, el Uzumaki llegó a su casa y se dispuso a ordenarla, ya que era un completo desastre.

Se hizo de noche y Naruto estaba preparandonse para cenar, obviamente ramen, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta de su apartamento. Para su sorpresa, cierta rubia apareció.

Ino: hola Naruto-kun, ¿como estás?, le preguntaba la Yamanaka mientras lo abrazaba.

Naruto: hola Ino-chan, muy bien.

Ino: ¿cómo te encuentras luego de tu recuperación?.

Naruto: la verdad que mucho mejor, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda. La chica al escuchar ese último comentario se sonrojo.

Ino: me alegro, vine a visitarte por si tenías algún problema.

Naruto: estoy bien, gracias Ino, pero, ¿donde están mis modales?, entra.

Ino: gracias.

Naruto: ¿quieres quedarte a comer conmigo, Ino-chan?.

Ino: me encantaría, Naruto-kun.

Ambos cenaron ramen, la Yamanaka comió un tazón, a diferencia de Naruto que comió cinco, la rubia quería verse perfecta para esa noche tan especial. Luego, decidieron ver una película en el sofá, ambos la disfrutaron abrazados y cuando terminó, la chica se puso algo triste.

Naruto: Ino-chan, ¿qué pasa?.

Ino: es sólo que, ahora debo irme.

Naruto: ¿crees que voy a dejarte ir sola a estas horas de la noche?. La rubia pensaba que tan tonto podía llegar a ser su novio.

Ino: no me refiero a eso, yo me quiero quedar contigo.

Naruto: claro, por supuesto, además, no iba a dejar que te fueras, te amo más que a otra cosa en el mundo. La ojiazul lo tomó del rostro.

Ino: yo también te amo, Naruto-kun. Ambos unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Era una batalla de lenguas que ninguno de los dos quería ceder, hasta que la cosa cambió. La rubia le quitó la remera a su novio y comenzó a lamer y morder su pecho, cosa que le gustaba al Uzumaki. Éste le quitó la camisa morada y el sostén, revelando sus atributos, que no eran para nada pequeños.

Naruto: Ino-chan, que lindos pechos tienes, dijo mientras masajeaba uno de ellos con una mano y lamía y succionaba el otro con su boca.

Ino: oh Naruto-kun, lo haces muy bien. La rubia no paraba de jadear debido a las placenteras habilidades de Naruto, que llevó su otra mano a la falda de la chica y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad.

Naruto: veo que estás muy humeda aquí abajo.

Ino: oh por dios, quitame la falda y hazme tu mujer. El rubio no se negó y la despojó de la prenda inferior y bragas, dejando completamente desnuda a Ino.

Naruto: eres hermosa Ino-chan, el Uzumaki comenzó a meter sus dedos en la vagina de la rubia, para después llevar su boca hacia aquella humeda zona y lamer con suavidad y lujuria.

Ino: oh Naruto-kun, ¡eres muy bueno, sigue, sigue!, la Yamanaka dirigió una de sus manos a la cabeza de su novio para que continuara con su magnífico trabajo. Pasados unos minutos, la rubia se corrió en la cara de Naruto, cosa que le gustó ya que bebió sus fluídos.

Naruto: ¿te gustó ese orgasmo, Ino-chan?.

Ino: me encantó Naruto-kun, pero ahora debo devolverte ese placer. La ojiazul le quitó los pantalones, incluyendo su boxer, y admiró la gran erección de su novio. No le importó y empezó a masturbarlo, hasta que reemplazó sus manos por su boca. Ella pasaba su lengua por el miembro del rubio, quien estaba gozando de lo lindo.

Naruto: oh si, Ino-chan, eres la mejor, sigue, el Uzumaki llevó su mano a la cabellera rubia de la chica para indicarle que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Ino: '' su pene es grande, pero eso no va a detenerme, ya lo quiero dentro de mí ''. Momentos después, el rubio sentía que iba a explotar.

Naruto: Ino, me voy a correr. En efectom, el liquido blanco salió de su escóndite y llenó la boca de la Yamanaka, que lo tragó gustosamente. Al terminar, se tumbó en el sofa y abrió las pìernas para pasar al evento principal.

Ino: vamos Naruto-kun, ponte el condón y hazme tuya de una vez. El rubio no dudó, fue a su habitación, encontró la protección, volvió, se lo puso y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su novia.

Naruto: lo haré lento para que no te duela. Finalmente, el ojiazul ingresó en ella y, suavemente, comenzó con su vaiven de caderas para no lastimar a su amada.

Ino: ¡oh si, Naruto, sigue, se siente muy bien, no pares!. Desde luego, al ser virgen, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de la vagina de la rubia, lo que provocó una gran preocupación en Naruto.

Naruto: perdona Ino-chan, ¿te duele mucho?.

Ino: no Naruto-kun, ya no me duele tanto, es más, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ambos siguieron gozando de esa forma, a lo largo de la noche, practicaron diferentes posiciones hasta que cayeron dormidos pacíficamente y felices por estar juntos en ese momento tan hermoso y placentero.

 **Bueno queridos lectores, este ha sido el último capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa. Estoy analizando hacer una secuela de esta historia, pero todavía no estoy muy seguro, dejen sus opiniones por si quieren ver más aventuras de Naruto y sus amigos. Además, un pequeño consejo: no dejen de hacer lo que les gusta solo por que se lo dicen o les aconsejan que no es conveniente, si los hace felices a ustedes, nada más importa. Todos podemos lograr lo que queremos, con esfuerzo y perseverancia, nada está lejos de nuestras manos. Un gran abrazo para todos y suerte.**

 **Naruto Kyubi Forever 17 les desea lo mejor.**


End file.
